Truth Or Die
by theslow1
Summary: What happened to Truth or Dare? The Cullens have a new game and one that will scar everyone for life with unnessecary memories. Rose and Newton, Emmett and Edward, Alice and a mud bath, and a forbidden game all wrapped into one story. Eclipse please R
1. Truth or Die?

**BPOV**

Alice gave an exasperated sigh. "This movie is boring. Can we do something else?" When no one answered, she gave her husband puppy dog eyes. "Jazzy, lets go upstairs! We can play dress up!"

Jasper groaned—probably thinking of the last time Alice had dressed him up—and gave her a firm 'no.' "And besides, _James Bond_ isn't boring! That's what we think, right?" He looked around the room. Rose was filing her nails and Emmett was practically glued to the TV screen. Edward had me on his lap but I could tell he really loved the movie. His neck was strained towards the screen and he and Emmett were trying to guess what James Bond would do every few minutes. I, on the other hand, wasn't much interested in the movie. I would rather watch _Titanic_ or _Bride Wars_ or something more fun. This wasn't exactly fun. "On second thought, _most_ of us think James Bond isn't boring." Then he turned his attention back to the TV.

"I really don't get why you guys are so interested in a movie like this. It's _so _predictable! I mean, come on! He goes on a mission, meets some girls, almost gets killed, finishes the mission, and then goes back to report it. Who cares?! See, look! This place is going to be blown up and his car is going to be almost completely wrecked." The boys all turned to glare at my sister as the docks blew up.

"Alice! We didn't know that! Not all of us can see the future you know!"

She glared them down and the boys returned their attention back to the TV. "Come on, girls. Let's go upstairs and do something!" I didn't really like the sound of that. When I didn't move, Alice began to poke me. It was soft but it felt hard. This went on for a few minutes and I wondered when it would ever stop.

**APOV**

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. When would she ever give up? Then my eyes glazed over

_Bella gave sighed. "Alice, stop! What do you want?" Emmett and Jasper hushed her and Edward took her hand and turned to me._

"_Stop being a pest, dear sister, or I will take your clothes away for a week and let Bella choose your outfits. Can't you tell she's annoyed?" My pokes got faster. Bella winced and looked down at her arm. Edward put a protective hand around her and glared at me. "You bruised her!" Looking down, I realized I was the reason Bella had flinched._

Suddenly, I was brought back to the future, right as Bella sighed.

"Alice, stop! What do you want?" My vision began to play out before my eyes. I forcefully took my hand from Bella's arm and suggested the best idea ever. Well, ever since we started this movie.

**BPOV**

Alice had stopped poking me. Good. But then it felt like there was a jack hammer in her place. Twisting my torso, I saw Alice jumping up and down at the speed of light. She was a blur to my weak human eyes. "Hey guys! Let's play Truth or Die!" More jumping. I thought I might get sick any second but it never happened.

"Truth or Die? What the hell is that? I think you mean Truth or Dare, Alice." The Cullens chuckled at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't know the meaning of Truth or Dare," Emmett said. I sighed.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare is a game with two or more people where you can either choose _truth _or _dare_. If you choose truth, you are asked a question that you have to answer truthfully. If you choose dare, you must do whatever the person says to do. Do you need me to explain what truth and dare mean, too or do you already know?"

Emmett's face fell but he gave a chuckle. "I know what it means! Truth or Die is what we Cullens play. The truth part is the same as in Truth or Dare. The dare part is always embarrassing. It's basically Truth or Dare but you're only aloud to ask embarrassing stuff. Like if you ask Rose to take off her shirt, she can do that. But if you ask her to take off all of her clothes—well, she can do that too but if you ask Alice to go buy some really ugly clothes—well, you can still do that but what you can't do is—"

"What Emmett is trying to say is that it has to be a truth or a dare that makes you look like a complete idiot. So if you ask someone to go onto Microsoft word and type something like "idiot" or "Emmett is an idiot", that won't be aloud and you have to either take off one article of clothing or sing a song. All of that is chosen by the receiver of the question. Make sense?" Then Alice tacked on, "And Emmett, Rose can't take off her clothes. That wouldn't embarrass her, it would make you both happy. Clothes can only be taken off if a non-embarrassing dare is given and the receiver chooses that option." She smiled smugly. Then she hugged me. "ThankyouBella!Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"What Alice? What?"

"Come on, guys! Let's go play Truth or Die!"

"But I never agreed!"

"Yes you did! Or at least, you will. Come on!" Arguing seemed pointless so I tagged along. "We haven't played in so long! This'll be fun! So fun! Just don't tell Carlisle and Esme… They won't be too happy. You know, there's a reason we haven't played this game in forever, Bella." Alice babbled on and on. She took a thirty minute conversation and smashed it into two.

"Yes, Alice, and there's a reason as to what lead us not to play it 'in forever.'" Edward sounded so cute when he mocked Alice. Finally, we arrived to the top of the house.

"Oh, and Bella? I forgot to add, we use a bottle to pick." Then she gently pushed me down to the floor and Truth or Die began.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But it's sort of like an intro chapter. So, what do you think? Do you like it? I know this just adds to the pile of Truth or Dare with the Cullens or whatever but I hope you like it! Please review! XD First five to review will get something. It's tied between sneak peeks of chapters, help writting the story, or getting a video dedicated to them. I'm leaning towards the sneak peeks 'cause I admit, I am feeling a little selfish and protective of this story and I don't really feel like people helping me write it. I will take requests, always, and try to fit them in. And if I make a video for YouTube, it'll probably be a month before I even get it on my computer. OK, that's enough out of me. So, please R&R and share this story! XD **


	2. The First Dare

**EPOV**

We were playing Truth or Die. Yes! While Alice was talking to Bella, I turned to Rose and kissed her. Or at least tried to. I ended up kissing a broom. Way worse than Rose. But it could have some potential if something happened to her… Edward smirked. "So, Alice, can we start yet? I want to go first."

Jumping up and down, she said, "Yes, Emmett, but I get to go first because I don't try to get my partner undressed every single chance I get. Bottle, please." I handed her the bottle and in a flash, it was on the floor spinning. The bottle took its last spin and pointed to Rosalie. Like Alice could come up with anything good for someone as sexy as my wife. Edward smirked again. _Get out of my head, mind reader!_ He rolled his eyes. To make sure he didn't stay, I started thinking about last night. Looking up, I saw Alice's face slowly twist into pure evil. "Rosalie, truth or dare? Dare? Great! I dare you to spend one hour with Mike Newton in his room. And you can't do anything to hurt him." My wife's mouth fell open.

"Ew! No way! Chicken! Gross!"

"No chickens, Rosalie." The pixie gave an evil smile.

"But I didn't even choose dare!"

"Yes you did! Right, Edward?" Edward nodded.

"Fine! But no chemistry will happen. I will beat him to a shred."

"Uh, Rose? No violence and Jasper will be sending waves of lust to you both. And you know how that effects humans…"

"But he likes Bella!"

"Rose, no use in protesting. It will happen!" Defeated, she got up and ran to the Newtons' house. I grabbed the camcorder and followed everyone else. You'd honestly think that everyone would be cracking up but pretty much everyone had a look of disgust on their face.

"Hey, wait, guys? I forgot something. Here, take this. I'll meet you there. After throwing the camcorder, I ran back to the house to get the broom.

**RPOV**

_I can't believe Alice is making me do this! Edward, why'd you have to take her side?! I hate that devil as much as you do! Who knows what'll happen? Where's Emmett? God, why me? _I looked over to Edward, who was laughing. "Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen. What is so funny about this?" When he didn't answer, I threw a boulder at him.

"N-n-no-thing," He managed between laughs. "It's j-just Emmett."

"What about him? Is he okay? Where is he? Why isn't he with us? Emmett?!"

"He-he-he's currently busy." _Busy? But we were playing his favorite game in the entire world. How could he be busy?_

"He's goi-going to w-w-wait the dare out in a closet." _WHAT?! WITH WHO?! _"A broom!" Then he fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"This is not funny! He should be here comforting me! And what does a broom have that I don't?" Edward, that pig, was still on the ground, laughing. I kicked him. "Get up! This isn't funny in the least bit! Get a grip! You're so immature! And _he's _the two-year-old? Honestly Edward. He's not the only one I wonder about sometimes." Then I came to an abrupt stop. A vile smell hit me and in that instant, I knew I would never get out of this alive.

"Rose, we'll see you in an hour. Your time begins as soon as he starts talking." Jasper saluted me and then I was pushed to my death.

**MPOV**

I heard my doorbell and rushed down to get it, wondering who it might be, hoping it might be Bella. Much to my disappointment, I saw Rosalie Hale, of all people, standing on my stoop. "Um… Hey…Rosalie… Are you lost or something? 'Cause this defiantly isn't a strip club." Then thoughts to change my mind overwhelmed me. "Well at least, not on this floor. Come in, come in." Rose. Sexy. Hot. Cute. Brave. Irresistible. Sexy. I found myself leading her to my bedroom. Then I pushed her onto my bed, leaning towards her unconsciously. Then she went for my lips and I knew of nothing else in this world.

**BPOV**

Rosalie Hale. Was kissing MIKE NEWTON. I wanted to puke. This might be a no-chicken game but she shouldn't have to suffer like that. Then I felt the waves of lust hit me and I leaned towards Edward. "Jasper. Stop it! Keep the lust waves for them!" As much as I loved Edward, I didn't want to kiss him right here, in this yard. Especially since it belonged to the vile Mike Newton.

**RPOV**

I was kissing the vilest person on this earth. Yet I didn't seem to mind. Much. Then it went for my shirt. I allowed him to take it off and it fell the bed with a soft thud, not audible to human ears. When he started for my pants, I managed to resist. Boy, was this boy a pervert. I shivered and pushed away. "Wow," He whispered. This is better than I ever dreamed! Probably better than Bella!" Somehow, the hour had passed. Turning, I saw Mike reach for something. "Here's my number. If you want to do this again, just call me. And if you can't, go ahead and tell Bells that she's welcome as well." Slowly, the waves of lust lifted from me and I slapped Newton, took my shirt, and went to yell at my so called 'family.'

"Alice Cullen! I can _not _believe you just made me do that! We're going to change that rule so I don't get stuck in that position again." I shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, but Rose! You looked like you were really enjoying it!" Turning to Bella she added, "And Mike said you can call anytime." Then she bounced ahead of everyone else. I would get her.

"Good luck with that. But just so you know, Bella and I are with you if need help thinking up a dare. And don't disturb Emmett and his broom. They are really enjoying their time together. And with that, I stormed off to find my husband and give him a good beating in my time of need. That boy needed therapy. "I don't think they'd accept him."

"Stay out of my head."

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Sleepover... So anyway, thanks to Alice Whitlock Hale JR., misscullenwannabe95, twilightfreaknos.1, connor-rox, animekrazygirl12, jamster4eva, jeangary28, ToriSlayer97, vampyregurl09, disenchanted-fairytale-92, and Zafrinacarlisleesmebellaedward for being the first 11 to review. I know I said the first five will get something but since I got ten in less than one day, I decided to give them a reward. And then I couldn't leave out number eleven. So, tell me what you would like and I'll get it to you as soon as possible! Once again, sorry it's so short. I'm not the best with long chapters. Please R&R and share! XD**


	3. The Landing Mall

**EPOV**

"Oh, Miss Broom, you really shouldn't have. Bring it on!" I leaned in and started making out with a broom. Then the door burst open. "Hello? I'm busy here! Do you mind?"

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! Where were you?!"

"Um…here…why? What happened?"

Rosalie grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me up off of the ground. "I had to make out with the vilest person on this earth and you were making out with a broom! You were supposed to rip his head off! The lust made him take off my shirt! And he went for my pants! You will _so _get it. Now come on, we have a game to finish." Without letting go of my shirt, she took my broom and broke it in half. Then she dragged me back up to the game.

**EPOV**

Bella was sitting on my lap when Rose and Emmett walked in. Well, when Rose _dragged _Emmett in. "Are you two finally ready? Rose, it's your turn. Spin the bottle." I set Bella down beside me and waited for the bottle to stop. When it did, the bottle was pointing _right at me._ Alice knew what I was going to choose before I'd even known it was going to land on me so now I was reading her mind, looking at my options but she was blocking me, thinking about the racket Emmett and Rosalie had made the night before. That was enough to get anyone out of your head. "Dare," I said, cautious. Rosalie smiled evilly at me. I tried to look into her mind, too, but she was thinking the same thing that Alice was. I would have to find a way to prevent that.

"I dare you to…go to the store and flirt with as many girls as you can." Flirt? Well, it couldn't be _that _bad. Even though every girl in there would be drawn to me. I could manage, though. "Oh, and before you leave the girl, you must kiss her. Anywhere on the face. Then we'll look at the results when we get home." Results? What kind of dare is this? "Come on! We don't have all day!" I slowly got up to leave.

"Bella, don't take anything to heart, okay love? You will always own my heart. I wi—"

"Ya, ya, ya, enough love talk. We have a dare to do." And with that, we headed off to The Landing Mall in Port Angeles. **(A/N Real place. I looked it up on Google.) **The first person I saw was a junior who's name was Adrian. After two minutes of flirting, I kissed her on the cheek before going to my next mark.

"Oh! Chick at four o'clock!" I turned to where Emmett's voice was coming from and saw the twentieth girl. This one had to be at least thirty, and I gagged at the thought of laying my lips on her. But, I was going to stick to my dare, no matter what. So far, we had made it about one thousand feet into the store and I was about ready to puke. After flirting with Amy for about thirty seconds, I went over and kissed her cheek. That was the only place I was kissing these girls. Everywhere else was only for Bella. Especially the lips. I shivered at the thought of kissing anyone but Bella on the lips. Then I said goodbye and moved onto the next target. We walked for awhile and I talked to Bella, apologizing over and over for what I was doing. It was like cheating on her. But I knew it was only a dare and she would never take it to heart. Another half of me wondered if she would though. She fell too easily for my lies. I knew enough about that to never lie again. Or at least to _almost _never lie again. The next person I saw was Lauren Mallory. _I can't believe I have to _kiss _her! That would be like Bella kissing Newton! It should be illegal for them to even stand on this planet!_ I walked over to her and put on my charm.

"Hey, Lauren. You know, you look really nice in that dress." I was trying flirt with_ her_? What kind of sick, twisted after-life was this?

"Edward? Edward _Cullen?_ What the hell are you doing here?" Then her eyes seemed to mist over or at least that's what it looked like. "Thanks. You know, I need some help taking this off and trying on some more. Want to help?" I wanted to gag, that's what I wanted to do. Then she seemed to change her mind. "On second thought…" Suddenly, her lips were on mine and I felt ready to puke. Pushing her away from me, I left that particular department, about ready to kill every single person in my family. Except Bella, Carlisle, and Esme, of course.

We were right by the doors when someone walked in. Jessica Stanley. Oh Bella, no. "Edward, guess who you have to kiss," Rosalie whispered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"It's part of the dare, Edward. You _have _to."

Grumbling a string of cuss words at Rosalie, I turned to meet my death. "Hey, Jessica, wait! Did you do something new with your hair? I like it!" Then, I leaned for her cheek but she moved her head and my lips landed on her forehead. No! I always kiss Bella there! Ew! Ick! I'd have to clean my mouth out or something before I ever kissed Bella again. And then we were out of the store and racing home.

"Okay, Edward. Now we will total your results. Give us a few minutes, please." Then she and Alice turned to discuss my dare. When they turned back to me, they had a chart.

"Okay Edward. This is how we will calculate your results."

"The Rules Of Love

*Kiss on the lips-I love you

*Kiss on the ear-You're special

*Kiss on the cheek-We're good friends

*Kiss on the forehead-I don't want to loose you

*Kiss on the neck-I want you

*Kiss on the shoulder-You are wonderful

*Kiss anywhere else-Let's be careful

*Play with your hair-I can't live without you

*Holding hands-I'm happy when I'm with you

*Arms around waist-You are mine. I need you

*A hug-I care

*Smiling at each other-I like you

*Lifting up eyebrow and winking-Flirtation

*Looking around-Hiding true feelings

*Tender kiss on the lips-You're mine

*Licking your lips-Ready for a kiss

*Tear drop-I'm losing you

*Crying-I lost you

These are the simple rules of love. Now, let's see… You kissed about one hundred and fifty seven girls. Most was a cheek kiss so that means you're good friends with them. That would explain Amy. You both looked like you knew each other. Let's see, who else. Oh,ya, Lauren was on the lips so that means you love her." Before Alice could continue, I ran out of the room to wash my mouth. When I came back, I gave Bella a kiss on the lips and did everything on the list except crying.

"There. What does that mean?"

"Edward, that doesn't count! You finished the dare at the store."

"But I didn't kiss Bella! And she was at the store!"

"She's your fiancée! That wouldn't have counted! Now, let me continue," Alice said impatiently. "Jessica was on the forehead so that means you don't want to loose her. You did kiss that Kayla girl on the ear so she's special. And then, you were holding hands with some girls so that means you're happy with them. And you were winking and lifting your eyebrow so good, you were following the rules. When Jasper sent that wave of lust to you and who was it? Kammy? Anyway, you had your hands around her waist so that means she is yours and you need her. Playing with hair…another lust incident." I glared at her and she quickly apologized.

"This is so childish! Only idiots would use this chart! Now, if you'll excuse me, Bella and I have some catching up to do. We won't be long, promise. I just have to make sure to do everything from licking my lips and up." And with that, I picked Bella up and we went to my room.

**Three pages today. Yay! I got this one done today too! I got the sign thingy off of one of my bff's YouTube page and I think those rules are stupid because everyone knows that Bella and Edward don't need rules to figure out they like each other. But I thought it might be funny so... I still need to collect reward requests from my first eleven reviewers! And this is my best story so thank you! And also, thanks to the 6 that reviewed the last chapter today! Please R&R and share! XD**


	4. Off With Your Shirt

**BPOV**

Edward came downstairs and I was still blushing. Taking our seats, Edward turned to kiss my forehead again before leaning to spin the bottle. It spun around quite fast before it landed on Emmett. But in a flash, it was spinning again until it landed on me. "Emmett! You can't spin the bottle just because you don't want to be picked! No cheating!"

"But, Bella, I didn't spin it again! Don't be silly! This is my favorite game ever!"

Edward growled. "Emmett, blowing the bottle is considered cheating. I will _not _give the love of my life a dare, much less a truth."

"Eddie, if it lands on Bella, it lands on Bella. So, are you going to ask her or should I?"

Edward growled again then turned to me. I was practically biting my lip off when he asked me. "Truth or dare," He sighed.

I bit my lip some more, debating over the choice. I could do dare but I didn't want to get something bad. So if I did truth, then I'd end up telling things I probably didn't want to tell but how bad could it be? "Truth," I said at last.

Edward thought for a couple seconds. "Hmm…" I quizzical expression came over my face as I was thinking about what he might ask me. "What are you thinking?"

I mentally laughed. Typical Edward. I was about to answer when Alice jumped up. "That doesn't count! Bella! What are you going to make him do? Sing? Or Strip? Probably sing, he would never strip, not even his shirt! Oh, what song are you going to make him sing? Kissed A Girl? Lost You Anyways? Love Story? Wild At Heart? Feliz Novados? I know it's not Christmas but he sings it in the weirdest way! Oh! How about You Belong With Me? Or Since U Been Gone? No, that's not a good song. Because Of You! Or Barbie Girl! He could sing Ugly Girl, too! No, Chicken Fried! Or, he could sing Kerosene. Or, or, he could sing The First Cut Is The Deepest. No, still not a good song. Oh! Make him sing I'm Too Sexy! Yeah! No, wait, make him sing Decode! Nah… How about My Immortal? No, that's not right for him… I really think you should make him sing I'm Too Sexy. I can so see him doing that! Oh, no, wait, I can't. Make him sing Supermassive Black—"I cut Alice off.

"Alice! He's not going to sing!" I quickly glanced over Edward. "Take off your… shirt."

He groaned but obeyed. "Now, Edward, ask again!" Alice was jumping up and down again. She really got too into these games. I gave a sigh.

"Truth or dare," Edward asked hesitantly.

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Truth, of course. How bad could it be?"

"Okay, um… Who was the first person you had feelings for?"

"Edward, that's stupid. I've told you that before! You're my first boyfriend."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Then Alice jumped in. Again. "Edward, she practically avoided the question. She said, 'I've told you that before! You're my first boyfriend!' That's not answering the dare, that's avoiding the question. She never said that you were the first person she had feelings for. So, spill, Bella."

I gulped. How could I have missed that? "Um… Well, there was this one boy from first grade that I sort of liked but he was going out with one of my friends. We weren't close but we hung out every once in a while."

"Names," Alice pestered me.

"Well, my friend's name was Taylor and the guy I liked was Jordan. He had black hair but that's really all I remember about him. There was a rumor going around at one point that he and Taylor made out behind a tree during recess." **(A/N True story. One of my friends from 1****st****grade was going out with the guy I liked and then a rumor went around that they made out during recess behind a tree. And the names were Jordan and Taylor. I'm over him now.) **"Then I think I pretty much got over him. I had a really weird dream once that his desk was really tall at our—" I stopped short. They didn't need details… "Okay, well, seeing as my truth is over, time to spin the bottle again." I went to my knees and reached out to spin the bottle. But me being me, I lost balance and fell face first. Ow. Wood floors hurt. I back up to my knees and placed my hands in front of myself to keep balance. As soon as everyone was sure I was okay, the whole attic was shaking with laughter. I blushed and glanced down at the floor.

"You even loose balance when you're on your knees," Emmett laughed. I turned to glare at him.

"Tease me again and you'll wish you were dead," I threatened.

"Ooo, scary! C'mon Bella! Just playing' with you!"

I grumbled as the bottle spun.

**Sorry this is so short! I'm working on chapter five right now. I'm going to update three more chapters for you guys today since I missed four days. But I have a request. At least twenty-five reviews or I won't post the next chapter. Well, actually I will but I'll get it up faster if you guys review!**


	5. Awkward

**JPOV**

The bottle was spinning. And then it landed on Emmett. Alice's eyes glazed over before Emmett even got a chance to realize it was his turn. I gave a questioning look to Alice who leaned towards me. In a barely audible whisper, she told what was to come. I had to distract Bella so as not to be a part of her dare. Thanking Alice, we both returned to our normal positions. "Emmett, truth--"

"Dare, duh! Bring it, klutz!"

"Emmett, stop saying that!" She looked over to my direction and saw me laughing. I had a very definite chance of being a part of her dare now. "Emmett, I dare you to…" Bella thought and as she did so, I sent annoyance waves to Edward that. He immediately started poking her as fast as Alice jumped when she was all worked up and hyper. Hopefully, Bella wouldn't get any bruises but what needed to be done had to be done. "I dare you and--Edward!—Ja—Edward!" Bella clenched her teeth. "To kiss for ten minutes straight." She then turned to Emmett and me expectantly. But of course, Emmett leaned towards Edward, who had a very disgusted look on his face. Emmett, on the other hand, had a look of curiosity and wonder.

"Okay, Bella! Whatever you say!" He turned towards Edward.

"Emmett! What are you doing?! That wasn't the dare! I said Jasper!"

A confused look came over his face. "No, you said, 'I dare you and Edward, Ja, Edward to kiss for ten minutes straight!' No go backs, Bella." Then my brothers leaned in to kiss. Bella had a thoughtful look on her face. She kept looking at Edward.

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward. He was disgusted yet some what calm. A few seconds ago, he had been poking me and acting like Alice. Then it all clicked. "Jasper! You little…" He'd sent annoyance waves to Edward who started poking me which distracted me and I had ended up saying his name instead of Jasper's! How could I be so stupid! I hit my head.

**EPOV**

Bella hit her head. What was wrong? I tried to pull away from Emmett but he held me tight against him. I mentally shuddered. Sick on _so _many levels. Emmett was slobbering everywhere and his tongue kept tracing my lips, my face. His hands were in my hair, similar to when Bella and I had first kissed. A few minutes passed. But looking at the clock, I realized we hadn't even been kissing—I once again mentally shuddered at the thought—for a full minute. This was torture. Pure torture!

**EPOV**

Wow. Who would have guessed that kissing your brother could be so interesting and fun? **(A/N I am **_**not **_**trying to make Emmett sound gay. I just think that those thoughts would be a part of his nature. I always thought of him as curious and playful. So please don't come complaining that Emmett is gay. He's not. AND NEITHER IS DUMBLEDORE!)** I looked at the clock. Nine more minutes. Boy, would Rose be mad! She'd probably rip Edward to shreds, along with Bella. But hey, a little fun like this was worth it! Even though I'd never pictured myself with a boy… The time passed quickly. Soon, we were down to less than two minutes. Phew. This whole 'kissing a boy' thing was getting disgusting and tiresome.

**EPOV**

Nineteen seconds of Emmett's lips on mine. I began count down. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I broke away quickly then took Bella into my lap and kissed her yet again. Her heart fluttered and I smiled. Ah, my Bella. Then I heard Rosalie's thoughts. _How dare she make _my _husband kiss _my _brother! That was outrageous! And I could have _sworn _that he almost looked like he enjoyed it! I'm going to rip her to pieces and burn her! How dare she?!_

"Rose! She didn't mean to!" Suddenly, Jasper's and Alice's thoughts came through.

_Haha, that was hilarious! I'm glad Alice had that vision and told me I was in for it! That was brilliant of me! Annoyance waves? She fell for it way to easily! _

_Ha! Good thing I had that vision! I wouldn't want to be in Bella's place! I wonder if she'll let me take her shopping and dress her up after this? _Then Alice saw me looking at her and immediately blocked me, thinking about weddings. Then she changed topic yet again. "Rosalie, it was Alice and Jasper! Alice saw a vision of Jasper and Emmett kissing so she told Jasper and he sent me sensation waves. So then I started poking Bella which distracted her and that was why she said my name. So really, this is all Alice's and Jasper's faults. Don't blow up at Bella!" Rose looked at me, then to Bella, then to Alice and Jasper, repeating the process over and over again until she finally stopped on Bella.

"She still had the idea of Emmett making out with someone in the first place! Doesn't she know how protective mates can be of one another?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, she did. So, she's in as much danger as you are." Rosalie stuttered. Obviously, she hadn't thought of that. I smirked. "Ever use that little slimy thing up there, Rose," I asked as I pointed to her growled.

"Alright, that's it. Enough of this game for now," Jasper said. "I don't want it to get too out of hand, there anger rolling off of almost everyone."

"And plus," Alice added. "Esme and Carlisle'll be home soon. And neither of 'em will be happy to know we played Truth Or Die." And with that, every couple got up, Bella being the last, of course. "But, hey, why don't we play one more round?" Alice's eyes glazed over. "Oh! Bella! It's your turn again! So guess what! You'll choose dare and now we go and get you dressed before we go to the bar!"

**BPOV**

Bar? I stopped breathing and stared at Alice in shock. Not the bar, not the bar, I kept thinking over and over again. Then suddenly, my face was on the floor. Everyone was crowded around me, even Carlisle and Esme. I felt Edward's cold hand wrap around me and set me upright. Esme was the first to speak. "Bella, dear, are you alright? You've been out for quite a while now. What happened dear?"

"They—Alice—da—b—" Alice cut me short, obviously knowing I was about to spill some secrets.

"What happened was, Bella and I were walking downstairs when she saw a bug and then tripped down the stairs in all of her fright. It was a huge cockroach. Very creepish." What? I wasn't afraid of bugs! I hadn't fallen down the stairs. Though on second thought, it was possible, considering I had most likely lost balance, leading to falling down the stairs. I mentally shrugged it off. "Carlisle, Esme, all of us decided we would give you two some more private time together so we're going out to Port Angeles. We've already called Charlie and he thinks it fine. Oh, and Bella will be spending the night, if that's alright with you." She didn't wait for a reply. Suddenly, I was up in Edward's arms and we were flying to the car.

"Alice! I won't do this! I can't!"

"Bella, no need to be ashamed of going on a date with Edward to the movies and possibly some place more private…" I heard chuckles from the house and looked down, noticing I had on a different outfit. Alice was fast. I was wearing green leggings with denim short shorts and a yellow baby doll top. For shoes, I was wearing golden high tops. So…girly. And all this just for a dare. I groaned.

I was still groaning by the time we got to the bar. "Edward, I don't want to do this!" He just kissed my forehead. I figured Alice had bribed him in some way through her thoughts so I turned to glare at her but ran straight into the door. I rubbed my face and thought I probably already looked drunk. Gosh, why me? "Alice! This isn't healthy! I won't do it!" But my mouth was gently forced open and the first shot was poured in.

"That was champagne. Want some vodka?" I shook me head no so she forced some more champagne down my throat. I wanted to kill her but when I looked down; I realized I'd already drunk a full bottle. "Next one!" My mouth went open, my head went up and the wine went down. I could tell that one was stronger. I looked down again. Two bottles?

"What wash tash?"

"Vodka!"

"Whsh did yoush give me two?"

She giggled. "I didn't! Hey, you must be drunk already!" I turned my head away, in search of more when I saw the most wonderful thing. Chocolate milk. I went up and grabbed, ignoring the protests. Then I chugged it all down. "Ah… Morsh, please!"

"So, you like Bailey's huh? I thought you might.' She gave me a two mouth grin. I giggled like an idiot.

"Morsh, morsh," I chanted. Maybe being drunken wouldn't be so bad! Then I saw the most gorgeous person ever. "Rosalie," I breathed. She looked at me in shock. "I love yoush…" Then Edward and Emmett were down on the ground laughing. Emmett's eyes were lit up while Edward had a slight look of concern.

"Bellash… Come dansh wish me!" I gleefully ran to Jasper, tripping along the way and we made our way to the dance floor. I took off my shoes then fell down the steps. What had gone wrong here? "Jush keep swimming. Jush keep swimming. Jush keep swimming, swimming. Whash do wes dosh? Wesh swim. Wesh swim," Jasper and I coursed. "Ish a bird! Ish a plane! Ish Rosalie," I sang at the top of my lungs. I ran up to the bar. "Give mesh everythinsh yoush got!" She started handing me glasses and I quickly gulped them all down.

"Not good," I heard Alice say.

"We need to take her home. NOW!"

And with that, we were once again flying.

**EPOV**

I was in the kitchen making meals for Bella when my children arrived back home. Oh, good, it was getting quite lonely. I finished cutting the lettuce and quickly went to great my children. But what I saw had many emotions playing on my face, each one effecting Jasper, poor baby. I got a good whiff of him and he smelled of alcohol. Then appeared Bella. She smelled the strongly of alcohol as well. I ran to her side immediately. "Bella, what happened dear?" She turned to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Eshme! The pretty rainbow plashed patty-cake with mesh ash the bar! But hesh kepsh cheashing. I followed him andsh found a leprechaun, too! Andsh then I found big foot andsh wesh danced!" I gave Edward a questioning glance.

"Jasper," he simply said.

"Eshward, wheresh ish Carlisle?"

"Upstairs, love." And then Bella was stumbling up the stairs.

"No, Bella! Don't do that," Alice screeched. Carlisle finally came down to see what was going on.

"What is with all of the noise, children?" Then he caught of whiff of his son and daughter to be. Different emotions played over his face as he took in his children's sights.

**Haha! Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter done! I should have had it up earlier but… Hey, sorry if Bella and Jasper didn't seem too drunk to you. I've never experienced anyone drunk, let alone BEING drunk. The drunk dare was an idea of strickenbyedward. I'll admit, I don't really like it when Bella or any of the Cullen's are drunk because I think it a little OOC but I'll do practically anything for you guys so…! Thanks for the twenty-five reviews! I'll have the last two up before the end of tonight! XD**

**PS Four pages this time! WOOT! XD And, Bella's outfit is on my page, very bottom! XD**


	6. BUSTED!

**CPOV**

_Edward, why do Bella and Jasper smell like alcohol? _I knew I didn't need to ask, this was an almost replay of the last time Esme and I had left for more than a couple of hours. Bella started walking towards me, wobbling until she finally lost balance and hit the floor. There she lay, out cold. "Esme, please take Bella upstairs and lay her on the bed. Then bring her some water and an ice pack. I have a feeling she'll need it." She nodded and being the good wife and mother she was, proceeded to take care of Bella. "I want answers and I want them now," I growled. Esme flitted back into the room and grabbed both Jasper and Bella.

"Well… see, um… It was all Alice's fault!" Emmett went and stood behind Rosalie, cowarding in fear.

"My fault? _My _fault?! This is not in the least bit my fault! You and Edward are completely and utterly responsible! Don't tell me it's my fault!" Alice and Emmett started arguing. Not feeling like waiting out the fight or breaking it up, I turned to my son. I sighed. _Edward. Who had the idea?_

He looked down and softly replied, "Alice." She glared at him and stamped on his foot.

"Way to keep a secret, _bro_. Carlisle, I can assure you, it was—" She saw my glare. "My fault. I was bored. But the boys were watching _James Bond _and it's just that that movie is _so _predictable. And tiresome. I wanted something to do and since no one wanted to play dress up, I said the first thing I could think of. So I still don't think this is completely my fault. I mean, they were the ones watching the movie!"

"Alice! You could have left and done something else," Edward cried, exasperated. "What's our punishment, Carlisle? We'll take anything without complaining."

"I don't know about you but I might complain." I glared at her again. "What? Just telling the truth…" She snickered.

"Alice, enough. It's been a long day at work. I don't want any complaining, arguing, anything. Got it? I want you all to sit in the corner and not move a mussel. Then we will wait for Jasper and Bella to get it under control. Until then, sit and BEHAVE." With that, I turned and trudged up the stairs to check on Esme, Bella, and Jasper.

**JPOV**

I was spazzing but from what I had no idea. Then I saw Bella lying on the bed, Esme attending to her. "What's wrong, Esme?"

Carlisle stepped into the room. "You and Bella were drunk. Do you know anything about this?" Knowing I had a promise to keep, I shook my head. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head. I turned over to look at Bella, feeling bad for what we had done to her. She was twitching and talking about dancing with big foot. I sighed.

**BPOV**

I felt something wet on my forehead and opened my eyes. My head was throbbing and I was lying down on a bed. "Esme? What happened? Why am I lying on a bed and why does my head hurt?" Memories of the last couple of hours seeped through my head. I wondered if Carlisle and Esme had found out and figured they most likely had.

"You passed out dear."

"Are we in trouble?" I sounded like a little kid, it was almost funny.

Carlisle gave me a heart-warming smile. "Well, Bella, as soon as you get up, we can go downstairs. But maybe I should check you first…" He was gone and back again before I could even open my mouth to protest. "Mmhmm… Yes… Mmhmm… Right… Yes… Alright, Bella! Everything's fine! But here, drink some water, please." I took the glass he offered me and slowly sat up to drink it. When I finished, we all headed downstairs. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all sitting in the corner, sitting perfectly still, just like statues. I almost laughed but Alice turned to glare at me. "Children, come sit on the couch, you have a momentary break from your current punishment." They obediently came and sat on the couch. "Now, I want the whole truth. From the beginning. Edward, you may go first, seeing as Alice feels the need to act silly and leave things out. What did you all do when we were gone?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Alright. We were all watching _James Bond_ when Alice got bored and tried to get everyone to play dress up. None of the boys wanted to so she turned to the girls. Rose got up immediately but Bella stayed seated on my lap. When she didn't get up, Alice began to poke her, annoying her. Finally, she stopped but then she started jumping up and down at a fast pace. Then she suggested we play Truth or Die. Bella didn't know what that was so we explained it to her. Then we went up to the attic and Alice started the game. Rose had to kiss the vile Mike Newton, and then I had to flirt than kiss every girl in the mall that I saw. Emmett cheated and blew the bottle away from himself Bella had to tell me what she was thinking but that didn't count so I had to take off my shirt. Then, Emmett and I had to make out because Jasper cheated and made me poke Bella so that he could get out of the dare. Then Alice saw the both of you heading home and she decided he had to quit. Then she saw that Bella would have been picked again and she would have chosen dare and she said we had to go to the bar and that's why Bella was passed out. So we went to the bar and Bella was complaining the whole way. I tried to stop Alice but she threatened me. Bella was still reluctant when we got into the bar and said it wasn't safe to get drunk but Alice forced half a bottle champagne down her throat. Then she forced the rest down. She brought her another bottle and then Bella was drunk and drank so vodka than took a bottle of Bailey's and drank that. Her emotions were affecting jasper, big foot, so they went to dance. Then Bella ordered every drink. Then she went loco in the car. And then you know the rest." By the time Edward had finished, I was blushing and looking down. Carlisle's and Esme's mouths were open in shock. Alice had a look of betrayal on her face. Jasper had a look of concern on his face. Emmett was his giddy self and Rosalie was still sulking.

"That is why my daughter and son had to be taken care of? I can not believe you! Especially you, Alice! But what I am more shocked about is that you all disobeyed us. We deliberately told you to never play that game again, considering how bad it went last time! Now, for punishment. I still can _not _get over the fact that you got Bella and jasper _drunk _for crying out loud! Bella was right when she said it was dangerous! Now, there will always be one of us here at the house. Alice, you are not aloud to wear any outfit without my approval. Also, no leaving your new room."

"New room? Where? Can I go move my stuff in there?!"

"Let me finish," Carlisle said in a strained voice. "Your new room will have nothing in it. No chairs, no beauty products, do clothes, no furniture, no nothing. Jasper, your punishment will not be as severe but there will be one. No seeing Alice for the duration of the punishment. Also, no war items. Next, Emmett. No electronics, no Rosalie. Rosalie, no Alice, no Emmett, and you will also have a new room that will be baren. Understood? Oh, and Alice, no jasper or Rosalie. And no cars for anyone." Carlisle just about left. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot Edward. No Bella, no cars, no piano, no music. And this is all for the rest of the month." Then he turned to me. "So sorry Bella. I think it might be best if you stay away from my children for now. None of this was your fault and you shouldn't be punished. You may come and visit my children for one thirty minutes each after school. So sorry." I just nodded. I felt sad to know I wouldn't see Edward as much but not seeing the others was perfectly fine with me.

"Alright, Carlisle. Fair enough. But does punishment have to start for Edward right now?"

He gave a chuckle. "I am afraid so. But I need you to come to my office so please do not leave yet." And with that, he turned for the stairs and was gone instantly.

"Bella, dear, I am so sorry for making you suffer like this! You'd think children might be more behaved after so many years. But of course not. Eternity has not helped them much, and it is quite embarrassing to go out in public with them acting wild and out of control. So sorry again, dear." I gave my future mother a hug and then headed upstairs to Carlisle's study.

**Trouble… Okay, one more chapter before the end of the night and I think that will be in Carlisle's study. I need to know though. Should I skip the punishments or go through them with each character? Plz R&R!**


	7. Check Up

**CPOV**

I waited for Bella up in the study. Pacing around the room, I was trying to decide what to do. I would most defiantly check her more thoroughly to make sure she was okay. Then I would probably check to make sure Edward had been telling the truth. It didn't seem like much of a plan to me, hence my pacing. When Bella finally arrived, I didn't have anymore ideas. "Bella, I am just going to check you more thoroughly after learning about what you went through tonight. But first, is everything Edward said true? Did he leave out any important details?" I patiently waited as Bella thought back to the previous conversation. She eventually shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure he covered all of the basics." Good.

"Alright, go ahead and sit. Now, how many fingers am I holding up?" Her eyes focused on my fingers.

"Three."

"Correct. How about now?"

"Five."

"Now?" I let my doctor senses take over and my mind started wandering to my children.

"Um, Carlisle, I'm pretty sure that's supposed to represent something other than the number one," Bella told me. I looked to my hand quickly put down my finger.

"Excuse my manners, Bella."

She laughed. "It's alright. You're just angry and some what disappointed."

I smiled at her. "Alright, I'm going to check your reflexes now." A scared look came over her face. Laughing, I replied, "Oh, it will be a very light knock on your knee, promise." She took a breath and nodded her head. Closing her eyes, she seemed to be waiting for the impact. I quietly chuckled and lightly tapped each of her knees. "Alrighty, all done with that. Next, nose and ears. And eyes." I took out my otoscope and turned back to her. I quickly finished up the appointment, wanting her to be able to sleep. "I'll tell Edward he is to stay out of his room until you are out then he must stay there for the duration of his punishment. Now, go get Esme and have her grab some pajamas for you from Alice and Jasper's room. We'll see you in the morning and sorry again, Bella!"

**BPOV**

I trudged up to Edward's room with my eyes half way open. My head still throbbed but I was beat and ready for bed. As soon as I entered Edward's room, I took off my shoes and climbed onto the bed, immediately falling asleep. That night, I dreamt of playing Truth or Die at school and getting revenge on my enemies.

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long. It's 1:10 AM for me and I need to sleep so, once again, sorry it's not that long. I'll try and update tomorrow! XD**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Okay, sorry this isn't a chapter. It was orignaly going to be one but, it is 36 minutes into the 20****th**** of june. IT'S EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY! OME! I'M SO EXCITED! SO, I COULDN'T NOT EGNOLEDGE IT! THIS IS IMPORTANT! So, what are you all doing today? Anyone going to see their anti-Twilight cousin's dance recital? I AM! So, happy birthday to Edward! XD**


	9. Surprise!

**BPOV**

I woke up to silence. _That's a first._ Groggily, I sat up, stretching and yawning. There I sat on the bed for ten minutes, thinking about all that had happened yesterday. My stomach growled as I shuddered at my memories. "Time for breakfast," I said aloud. I got out from under the covers and walked to the door, quietly opening it, forgetting that no one slept in this house. Suddenly, there was a crash and I looked towards the direction of the sound. Emmett's room. What were he and Rosalie doing in there? But then I remembered rose had a new room for the rest of the month. Then I began to feel guilty. By the time I came out of my reverie, I was down stairs in the kitchen, standing in the archway. On the table was a bowl of cereal and orange juice with toast. Yum. I sat down to eat and suddenly, Esme was there beside me.

"Morning dear. Is this enough for you?" I absentmindedly nodded and returned to my thinking.

"Esme?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I feel really guilty. I feel like I should have a punishment as well. I could have refused to play. Alice saw that I was going to give in and I shouldn't have. Really, this is as much of my fault as it is all of theirs'. So give me what ever punishment you want, I'll take it without complaining."

**EPOV**

_Could anyone get as nice as Bella? _"No," I heard Edward whispered. I smiled.

"Bella, homey, you did nothing wrong. You do not need a punishment. But, if you honestly want one…well, you can use one of our cars. Any car except Carlisle's. And then you can help me in the garden, if you would like. I'd really appreciate it, seeing as no one ever will. How does that sound?" I heard my children gasp. None of them like the idea of possibly losing their car.

"Esme, that's so kind. But those aren't punishments. Those are rewards. But, of course, I'll take the offer. Now, let me finish my breakfast and get dressed. Then we can go work on that garden of yours." I smiled to myself.

"You see children," I whispered. "That's manners, manners none of you currently posses." Rosalie growled. "Enough of that, young lady, or I will extend your punishment." It quieted down as Bella turned to go upstairs and dress. "I'll be out in the garden, dear!"

**BPOV**

Entering Edward's bedroom, I grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door to take a shower. I ran my brush through my hair then stepped in and closed the curtain. I turned to nosel on the right hand side so that the water would come out in a choppy way and let the hot water relax my mussels. I stayed like this for two minutes then washed my hair and body. Turning off the water, I stepped over the edge and wrapped myself up in the towel. I realized I hadn't grabbed any clothes so I was about to call Esme when I found jeans and a t-shirt on the bed. I quickly dried myself and put on the clothes, then began to towel dry my hair. As I waited, I took in my outfit. Old jeans with holes everywhere, white spaghetti strap over a tie dye long sleeve. Muck boots were set by the door so I went to put them on. After waiting five more minutes, I decided my hair was dry enough so I took my hair out of the towel and went to brush it and my teeth. Once that was done, I head downstairs to take care of my dishes but found them neatly stacked on the shelf. Just to make sure they were clean, I went over end took each item out. On the way to the door, I saw a pair of green gloves. "Bella," Esme called. "Could you bring me my gloves as well, please? They're pink and on the counter!" Grabbing both sets, I headed out side. "Thank you, dear." I smiled and nodded, taking in her out fit. Denim jeans and a flannel shirt with garden boots. I sighed as I began to work. Must everyone in this family have a knack for fashion? "What is it, dear?" Esme gave me a worried look.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking. So, what should I do?"

Esme looked around and finally found something. "Why don't you water the plants. Not too much, nothing too little. The bucket is already full and you should have enough without having to refill it." I looked around and found the bucket. A plain, turquoise watering can. Grabbing it, I stumbled a few feet to the plants, sloshing water everywhere. I groaned and started pouring. When that was done, I went for my next task.

"Alright dear, the next thing I have for you isn't quite so hard. It will involve the wolves. All right? Now, go do what the paper says."

"But, Esme, there is no-- Oh. Okay," I said, distracted. Looking down at the paper, I gave a happy but weary smile. Now I understood the whole wolf thing. Then Alice wouldn't be able to see it. I decided to start with Edward and make my way to Alice. Leaping—a bad idea—I ran into the house and, of course, stumbled until I came to the stairs. Then I tripped up those until I came to Edward's room. I knocked and waited.

"One minute, love, I'll go through the window." He sighed.

Thinking fast, I responded, "No! Edward, wait! Come to the door! I have something to tell you!" I could almost feel the cautiousness and wariness coming from his room. "Edward! Just open your damn door! It's okay! You won't get in trouble, promise!"

He sighed and opened his door. I jumped on him. "What brought this on, love?" I showed him the paper.

"Don't say a word. Alice is last. This'll involve the wolves." When he groaned, I winked. He kissed my forehead.

"Your wish is my command, love. Let's go to Jasper next." Then I was dragged along. Knock, knock.

"Edward, Bella, I can't talk to you. What ever it is, slip it under the door." I turned to Edward and saw he had a note ready.

"Don't say a word to Alice. We're using the wolves," Edward and I said in unison. In a flash, Jasper was out.

"Emmett next." We ran to his room. We did the same routine. Knock, knock.

"Don't say a word to Alice. We're using the wolves." But instead of a groan, there was a whoop and suddenly, the door was flown open.

"Rose!" We shushed him before he could say anything else.

This time, we called to Rose. "Yes?"

"Don't say a word to Alice. We're using the wolves." There was a groan, followed by a growl.

"I won't go anywhere near them! Why do the beasts have to ruin our lives?" Emmett ran and was back in a mere point five seconds with his wife. "Let's go to bed, Em…"

"No, no, you two," I said. "We're all going to see Alice." Walking up the stairs at a human pace, we finally made it to the attic.

I knocked. "Alice? We have something for you."

"What? What is it? Why do I smell Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and you? You're not supposed to be anywhere near each other!"

"Alice, I hereby unground you." I held my breath, ready for the impact. And sure enough, the door swung open and hit the wall with a crash. Then Alice was in my arms, me hugging her, she hugging me.

"Oh my Jasper! This is a miracle! You know, playing Spin the Bottle and Truth or Die is pretty boring when you play it by yourself." I automatically tensed at the name Truth or Die. I was _never _playing that game again, let alone _any _game with the Cullens. I shivered at the thought. "Now, let's all go shopping!" That was even worse than games! Looking at the clock on the wall, I realized the time.

"Or, I can eat!" Alice just about puked.

"All right, love. While you eat, we'll take a short hunting trip. Have fun with all of that gross, human food." I stuck my tongue out at him and then they were gone. I sighed and went to prepare lunch.

"Esme! They just went hunting!" I looked to the counter and once again, a meal was set out for me. Mac and cheese, PBJ, and chips. Pretty good considering a vampire made it.

"All right, dear! Thank you!" I nodded even though she couldn't see me and sat down to eat my lunch.

**Hi! Sorry for the late update. I went to my cousin's dance recital then spent the night and today, I spent the day at my other cousins' house because they were having this Father's Day thing. BTW, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! So anyway, sorry I ungrounded them. See, I was walking my dog and I had a brilliant idea for the next chapter and then when I was finishing this one, I realized the Cullen children were in trouble and couldn't be together. So, sorry I didn't get to go through all of the punishments. Maybe I'll get them in trouble again and go through the punishments. I don't know. But, this is chapter nine! XD Oh, and chapter ten should be up by the end of the night and it will most likely be more than three pages long. XD**


	10. MONSTER!

**BPOV**

We were in the living room watching another _James Bond_ movie. Just sitting there was giving me the creeps. Suddenly, Alice groaned and said, "I'm bored!" I immediately froze. How familiar did that sound? "Let's play Truth or Die!"

"No," I screamed before anyone could take in the information and that was fast, considering I was sitting with vampires.

"But Bella! It was so much fun last time!"

"No, Alice, not for me. I'm the one who was _forced _to get drunk."

"But it was so funny! And it gave everyone a good laugh!"

It was extremely warm today and I had a great idea that would hopefully change everyone's minds. In other words, I was going to save myself and force Alice and Emmett to behave and do what I wanted. "Why don't we go swimming?" Everyone's face lighted up at the idea then darkened.

"The only beach near is First Beach. We can't go there."

Thinking fast—for me—I quickly answered. "Build an in ground pool. I'm sure Esme won't mind. Just as long as it's away from the garden and doesn't ruin the wires or anything that has to do with the house." I blinked and suddenly, Emmett had several buckets of paint, paint brushes, water bottles, and tiles. Alice had bricks, paper, pencils, How-To books, a tarp, concrete and brick filling. **(A/N that stuff that goes between the bricks. I can't remember what they're called…)**

"Let's go! Bella, you can…well, you can sit and watch. Edward, books. Emmett, go grab some shovels and start digging the hole. Rose, you can go buy all the stuff you need to make a heated pool. Jasper, go grab some filters and a cleaning machine. Oh, and grab some lights, ladders, slides, and diving boards." Giving her husband a peck on the cheek, she sent him and Rose on their way. "And I will take care of the design." In a minute, she had a whole diagram drawn out for the pool with dimensions and everything. "Emmett, get digging."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" He saluted her then ran to start his task.

"While he's doing that, I'll pick out tiles and bricks. Oh, and paint! Everyone, get to work." With that, I turned to turn off the TV, Edward, opened his books, and Alice sat down to pick out colors and designs. In twenty minutes, the pool was ready to be filled.

"Um, Emmett, I don't think those water bottles will fill up the pool. You'll need a hose." Looking around, I saw something yellow lying in the grass. Further investigation proved it to be a hose. "Here. I'll turn it on and you put it in the pool so that it can fill up." He nodded. I turned the knob and the water started running into the twenty foot deep pool. **(A/N not the whole thing, just the end)** I heard a sigh then lids coming off. Looking to Emmett, I saw him emptying the bottles into the pool in hopes of filling it faster. "Emmett, why don't you just go get some water from the faucet or the lake," I said, being sarcastic. His face immediately lit up and in a second, he was back with the biggest bucket I had ever seen. "Emmett! I was being sarcastic!" His face fell.

"Oh…"

"Hey, Rose, how's that heating system coming?" I could have sworn I heard her grimace.

"Pretty good. It's tricky but I can figure it out." I nodded.

"Alice, pick some tiles already! You have the paint chosen and painted now choose some tiles or I will." I sighed. It took vampires twenty minutes to get a pool built but it took Alice twenty minutes just to figure out which tiles to use. And it would most likely be another twenty minutes before she made up her mind. I mentally groaned at the thought.

"Ah ha! This one is perfect!" In a mere two seconds, all tiles were put down. I sighed with relief.

"Bella! The pool isn't filling up fast enough! I think it's leaking! What should I do?" I sighed.

"Emmett, it's going to take a couple hours to fill, whether you're a vampire or not. It should be full my morning. Let's go do something," I saw the wild look on his face. "Besides Truth or Die." His face fell. Then Alice spoke up.

"We can play Spin the Bottle!" That seemed like a pretty good idea so I agreed. "No alliances, no exploding if someone kisses your mate, no cheating," at this point, Alice stopped talking and glared at Emmett. "No stripping," Again, she glared at Emmett.

"If you have to kiss Bella, you must do it lightly and remember, she needs to breathe and she will most likely forget to so no more than five seconds," Edward added. I blushed and looked down. Why did he have to bring that up? As we ambled upstairs, I noticed Esme and Carlisle were no where to be found. So much for not leaving us alone… WE arrived at the attic door and Alice quickly went in and cleaned things up.

"Alright, it's good now!" We all shuffled inside. That's when I started regretting my decision. I didn't know why though. I sat down. Well, fell down. I looked to see what I had fallen over and found Emmett's foot. Well, I found him on the flooring, laughing. I let it go and grabbed the bottle.

"I'll go first and get this torture over with." It spun and landed on Edward. Phew! I was afraid it would land on Jasper. Or even worse, Emmett. We kissed for five seconds. Not fair… Now I really hated this game. We played this for a couple of hours until it was time for me to eat. **(A/N sorry if you wanted to know how this played out. I just decided that since this is about Truth or Die, I wouldn't go into detail. Just staying on topic. Hey! That's a first… XD Back to story!) **I slowly walked downstairs, trying to get the taste of Emmett out of my mouth. Ick… Grabbing a plate from the cupboard, I searched for some food. I finally settled with ordering pizza. A thirty minute wait seemed okay so I settled in to watch some TV while I waited. I must have dozed off because I felt Edward's cold hands gently shaking me.

"Love, your pizza. It's going to get cold, love. You better eat it."

Then louder. "Bella!" Wait a second, that's not Edward. That's Emmett. My eyes popped open. The pizza was sitting on the coffee table. I opened the box and found a slice missing. "Emmett," Edward told me. I nodded then dug in. I hadn't realized how starving I was. **(A/N sorry for taking away your story time! Anyway, how many times has THAT been used? Huh?) **The pizza burned my tongue. As I was putting my sixth piece in my mouth—I said I was hungry—someone caught me by surprise and yelled "Boo!" My pizza missed my mouth and landed on my shirt. My favorite shirt! My mind stopped. I was starting to sound like Alice and that really scared me. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room and soon, everyone else joined in. _That's no nice_, I thought to Edward, then remembered he couldn't read my mind so I just scowled. Stupid, idiotic, childish vampire. Then, I had an idea to get back at Emmett. To make sure Alice didn't see my plans, I called Jacob **(A/N Sorry! OME! I can NOT believe I just said its name! Grr…) up** and told him to come over, ASAP. He wasn't too happy but agreed anyway. When he was here, we picked up the pizza box and got rid of everything—except four pieces which I gleefully ate. With his werewolf speed, we had the pizza taken care of in minutes. Rose's face was in shock and Alice was about ready to break down. "That was my favorite shirt! And you got pizza sauce all over it!" She started towards me.

"Hey, hey now! I didn't do it! Jacob did!" I could literally here his mouth drop open and hit the floor. That was funny. I was on the ground laughing. I must be a genius or something and oh my Edward, Emmett is contagious! I shuddered then quickly recovered. "Well, this was fun but, I must be getting to bed now. Good night, _children._" I sounded quite formal. But, of course, I could never match Edward. I swiftly climbed the stairs—another first—and was soon in bed. Teeth clean, hair brushed. I snuggled into the covers and waited for sleep to come. Soon, I was on my way to sleep land. *Then, I heard it. The worst sound in the entire world. Emmett's laugh. I froze, my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. That didn't sound good. I immediately tried to figure out a way to prevent whatever he was going to do to me. I considered asking Alice for help but then I heard her laugh. Edward was next. Yep, I heard his laugh. I almost considered going to Rosalie but decided the result would be the same.

"Aw! I didn't get to 'laugh," I heard Rosalie say. What was that supposed to mean? They weren't practicing evil laughs, were they? I didn't think so.

"Haha, she thinks we're practicing evil laughs," I heard Alice say. What a weird dream. I shrugged it off.

"She thinks she's dreaming," Edward chuckled.

"Dang, Edward! You were right! This is a good idea! Now I see how you managed to amuse yourself when she was sleeping! I would have never lived!" Yes, because Alice needed to talk to someone twenty-four seven. Of, course. I sighed. Then, I remembered something. Charlie didn't know I was staying another night at the Cullens'. "Already taken care of, Bella," Alice said. Wait, Alice said? She couldn't read minds! And even if she could, she wouldn't be able to. What kind of a dream was this?! I sighed again. Nothing to worry about, Bella. Just enjoy you're sleep. Emmett will be annoying the crap out of you tomorrow and you'll need this.

"Hey!" The rest of the Cullens chuckled. Then, I realized something. My eyes weren't even closed. Oh, no! Don't tell me…*

"Yep, Bella! You're talking in your sleep." I groaned. Great. Just _great._ I sat up.

"Good night! Leave me alone!" And with that, I closed my eyes and forced sleep to come.

The next morning, I felt a jackhammer. Not a good sign. They better not be doing things to the house or they'll—wait, probably just Alice. I looked up. Emmett's face was right in mine. "Emmett! Go away!"

His face looked hurt. "But, Bella, the pool is full! Don't you want to go swimming?" He gave me puppy dog eyes and strangely enough, they worked. Damn vampire powers.

"All right, Emmett. I'll be down in a few. Now, get out!" I ushered him to the door then slammed it in his face which was quite funny. Grabbing a swimsuit at random from Alice's closet, I threw it on, grabbed a towel and ran outside. Sure enough, the pool was full. But the air was chilly. "Um… Emmett, it's really cold. I think I'll just wait a while before I get in. Have fun!" The rest of the Cullens ran outside to join me.

"Emmett, you can try it out first." Something was up… Emmett cannonball in and splashed everyone. I was sopping wet and cold and there was no one to warm me. Damn… Then, Emmett surfaced, screaming.

"MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE POOL! AND IT'S OUT TO GET ME! SAVE ME!" I gave Emmett a questioning look. Here was a very muscular vampire who hunted bears yet he was afraid of a monster. And we didn't even know what this 'monster' was. I pondered the possibilities. Knowing Emmett, it could either be his imagination or something real. I didn't want to think of it as real but his imagination could get really wild. There was no safe port in this. Then, Alice was up behind me and suddenly, I was in the water.

"Alice! No fair!" Then, I heard something coming my way. I slowly turned around like how they do it in the movies when something scary was coming and saw the cleaning machine.

"BELLA! PROTECT ME! IT'S GETTING CLOSER! SAVE ME!"

I exploded into laughter. Emmett was afraid of a cleaning machine?! That was hilarious! Then, I had an idea. "Edward! Get a camcorder! We're going to post this on YouTube!" He laughed and returned with a small device which already seemed to be running.

"I can see the title now, Bella! Strong man hides behind puny girl!" I scowled at her through my laughs. I would get her back. Actually, I wouldn't. Shoot… She could see my—well, almost—every move! I scowled at that as well. Well, I'd find a way. In the mean time, I would enjoy our new video. I quickly got out of the pool, dried off, and ran to Edward's side. This went on for about twenty minutes when finally, Emmett realized he was running away from a cleaning machine. We all laughed. He scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm going to look like a freak!"

"Um, Emmett, you _are _a freak," Rosalie said. I smiled and went to sit back down at my tree. This was one of the best days ever.

**Haha! This was my brilliant idea that I had while I walked my dog! And now it's 2:21 AM and it's storming! Anyway, I wanted to say something. Okay, incase you haven't noticed, I'm starting this thing with this story. Goes tike this: I miss a day, I update more than once the next. Ex: a couple days ago, I didn't update for four days so, I updated four times in one day. Make sense? So, this is so that you guys won't get ripped. It'll be like I updated everyday! I will be getting back to the ToD game soon but for now, we're going to keep the Cullens out of trouble. XD** **Dang! You guys should SEE the spell check I go through before I finish this and all the mistakes I make! Oo! I'll post a rough draft sometime maybe! Four pages this time, guys! Oh, and the * mark where Bella was having a conversation in her 'sleep.'**


	11. O M ESME!

**EPOV**

A cleaning machine? What in the world? Why was I afraid of a cleaning machine? I shook my head and swam to the far end of the pool. Then, something came near me and I screamed. That got everyone to crack up. "Emmett! It's just the cleaning machine again, dude! Calm down!" I took a deep breath then got out.

"Alright, I'm going to stay away from the big, scary monster now…" I worked to block Edward so he wouldn't see where I was going with this. Jasper stepped near me and I smirked and said, "Jerk," while pushing him in. Alice screamed, he had on designer clothes. I rolled my eyes. Bella sat under the tree, half amused, half frightened. I turned my head to look at Jasper in the water, a very funny site. Then, two warm hands were suddenly on my back but I wasn't sure why. Turning around, I saw Bella trying to push me into the water, absurd little human. Edward snarled at my thoughts. Then, I grabbed Bella and pushed _her _in, leaving everyone stock still. I wasn't sure why though. I shrugged it off, then cannonballed into the pool, creating a tidal wave. Bella laughed and we played in the pool for the next couple of hours until it was time for Bella to eat again. I gave a sigh. Why did humans have to eat and ruin all the fun. As everyone filed inside, I stayed in the pool, doing my best to stay away from the cleaning machine with out looking like a retard.

**APOV**

_"Hey, everyone, want to go play Truth or Die again? Edward and Bella gave me a worried look, Emmett looked amused, Jasper looked hot, and Rose looked bored, filing her nails._

_"I'd rather play dress-up for the rest of eternity," she said. "Besides, we'll just get in trouble again!" She huffed and turned back to her nails. Then, Esme came downstairs._

_"Did I just hear the words, 'Truth or Die?' Are we going to play? I want to, it sounds so fun! We just can't tell Carlisle, he'll explode." Everyone was shocked. Esme? Playing ToD? What was this, backwards day?_

I came out of my reverie. "Esme's going to play ToD with us, guys! Oh my Jasper! This is the best day ever! Esme!" And with that, I ran up the stairs, leaving half of my family with shocked faces, the other half laughing so hard, if it were possible, they would have tears in their eyes. I didn't get what was so funny about it but I figured they were probably just imagining Esme playing and I'll admit, that would be a sight. I came to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom and burst in. "Esme! Come to the attic! That's where we play!"

"Play...?" I didn't give her another chance to speak. I grabbed her hand and we sped upstairs.

"Edward! Bring everyone up! Come on! You're so slow! We won't do anything so bad this time! Come _on_," I screeched at the top of my lungs.

**Sorry this is so short! I was going to make it longer but then i decided to make it a cliffie! XD So, Esme's now a part of the game! Whoo! And, i got the Twilight soundtrack today! Whoo! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, I was trying to but didn't have time. I drove with my dad and brothers for about 11 hours today and we are currently in Nebraska and then we are going to Colorado tomorrow morning. So, I have about 2 more chappies to put up before the end of the day and then I'll start working on the next few tomorrow but don't expect anything anytime soon, I'm with my family and I don't know how much time I'll have. Check out my other stories please, or check out the poll on my page! Please R&R and I'll try to update soon! XD Love you all and thanks for the reviews! This is my best story and to be honest, I didn't expect such a reaction! Thanks to all! XD**


	12. No Fair!

**BPOV**

Esme playing Truth or Die? Did she even know what she was getting herself into?! "Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you even _think a_bout trying to get out of this! You are playing whether you like it or not," Alice yelled down the stairs. I had been planning on finding a way to get out of playing this? Well, that made sense, seeing as what happened last time hadn't ended so well...

"Alice, she can do whatever she wants. She has a mind of her own you know!"

"Yeah, Alice. I can think for myself, thank you very much!" Alice flew downstairs and gave me that puppy dog face that she was famous for and I was soon pudding in her hands. "Alright, Alice. I'll play. But not because you want me to!" She snorted.

"Right... Whatever you say Bella... May I?" She reminded me of the first time I had come home to meet my family.

I smiled and repeated my words. "You're the first one to ask." She grabbed me and flew me upstairs to the attic where everyone else was already waiting.

"Hey everyone! Bella's here," Emmett yelled. "Trip on the way up?" Being extremely childish, I stuck my tongue out at him as Alice sat me down.

"Whatever Emmett. So, are we going to play or what?"

"Come one, children. We must do this _before _Carlisle gets back and when he does, all traces must be erased. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and then everyone started explaining the rules to Esme.

***

**

*

"Rose, truth or dare," Alice asked.

"Dare," Rose said, not to be outdone.

Alice gave a squeal and Edward smiled. "I dare you to steal Jessica's frilliest pair of underwear and wear it on your head during your visit to school tomorrow."

Rose's mouth fell open. "I will _not, _not in a _million _years, wear anything that _slut _has touched, much less worn."

"No chickens!" Rosalie scowled and reached for the bottle, spinning it extremely fast. Her face lit up when she saw who the bottle landed on.

"Alice! Truth or dare?" She must have been changing her mind over and over because a very frustrated look came over Alice's face.

"Dare..." Alice was being careful, considering she couldn't see the future. And since she couldn't see what was going to happen next, she chose dare which was probably the worst choice ever. Well, to Alice anyway. To me, it was quite insulting.

"I dare you to let Bella pick out all of your clothes and your not aloud to change them in anyway."

Both of our mouths fell open. "What?!"

"Oh, and Bella is in control of what you wear for the rest of the month!" Rosalie gave a smirk and everyone but myself and Alice burst into hysterical laughter, including Esme.

Alice gave a huff and spun the bottle. When the bottle stopped, Alice giggled. "Edward, truth or dare?" I gulped. This couldn't be good...

"Truth..."

Alice gave an evil smile and simply said, "Bad choice, mind reader!" My eyes and thoughts filled with fright. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Alice, don't you dare!"

"Get out of my head! And how stupid do you think I am?! I'm blocking you even when you think I'm not! Now... What do you and Bella do when your alone?"

"Alice..."

"Ahahahah! No chickens! Now, spill the bubble liquid!" **(A/N Ever since I played the Caterfli (personal joke) in Alice In Wonderland and got to blow bubbles on stage, I've used spill the bubble liquid.)**

"Fine! You want to know?! We talk and do homework and I watch her cook and sleep and reply to emails from Renee. Nothing interesting." But Alice wasn't fooled.

"You're hiding something. I want details, mister!" Details? She wants _details_?!

"Um...So, ya, we kiss every once in awhile..."

"Oh..." You could tell she was disappointed.

"Vote! Was that a fair question? Hands for fair?" One hand shot up--Jasper's. "Unfair?" Everyone else's hands shot up. "Alice, since you're a _girl_"--he emphasized the word and Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I all huffed--"I'll make you sing a song. Sing...Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park in your worst voice. **(A/N Ya, that's what I'm listening to now...) **

"Alright! Then I will be right back..."

"No changing Alice! Unless, Bella wants to take the time to choose your outfit..." Alice stared at me, horrified.

"Jazz, go grab a mic, please. The pink, rhinestone one." In a flash, Jasper was back with the microphone, swiftly handing it to Alice. "Alright, here goes..." And Alice began singing in the worst voice I had ever heard. Even worse than Emmett's.

***

**

*

"I can't be who you are..." Alice took a bow and quickly returned to her seat. Then, the bottle was spinning. _Was_. I had blinked and in that second, it had stopped and landed on me. I gulped. This game really stunk. Either way, you would regret your choice.

"Love, truth or dare?"

I gave some thought to my choice before I answered. "I choose..."

**Haha! Cliffie! Sorry I didn't get those chapters up last night! I was dead tired. So, what do you want Bella to pick? I honestly can't decide and that is part of the reason it's a cliffie. That and the fact that--well, I don't really have another reason... So, don't forget to tell me what you think Bella should pick! And who do you want to be after Bella? Or, after _after _Bella? I'm pretty sure I know who I will pick but... And, just for the record, Esme HAS NOT been chosen at all yet. The skip near the top was JUST when they were explaining the rules to her. And, I have a pretty good idea of who should ask her the question but I want your guys' inputs. So, no poll for this on my page but should Bella, Edward, Alice, Rose, or Em's spin land on Esme? And don't forget to look at the poll on my page! It will be closed 6/27/09 at midnight. (This coming Saturday.) Four people so far! And thank you to those who have voted. Ok, I'll stop rambling now... Please R&R and share this story with all of your friends! XD**


	13. Jaw Dropper

**_Previously On ToD_**

_"I can't be who you are..." Alice took a bow and quickly returned to her seat. Then, the bottle was spinning. Was. I had blinked and in that second, it had stopped and landed on me. I gulped. This game really stunk. Either way, you would regret your choice._

_"Love, truth or dare?"_

_I gave some thought to my choice before I answered. "I choose..."_

**BPOV**

"...dare." Edward looked worried and Alice looked like she was about to explode.

"Good choice, Bella! Maybe this game will be better after all!"

Edward slapped his forehead. "I will _hate _myself for this..."

"What, Edward?"

He took a huge breath before he answered. "I dare you to sneak into that _vile _Mike Newton's house and make-out with him for one hour. During that hour, allow him to," at this point, Edward gulped and cringed at what was coming next. "Allow him to take off your shirt, then you can leave. After that, you have to go to Tyler's house and tell him you'll go to prom with him." He shuddered again. "And lastly, you have to go to the Yorkie residence and tell Eric you love him and you want him to marry you. Of course, we'll find away to blow it all off so that they don't believe you in the end but..." He quickly trailed off. At this point, I realized my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were huge. My heart had stopped and I wasn't breathing. "I'm sorry love!" I gulped and nodded. Words were failing me. I wondered who had bribed Edward into doing that. Probably Rosalie but Alice would _love _to see me do that. Stupid, sparkling vampires of mine...

"Fine."

**Okay guys. Sorry I had to cut this short. My parents are making me go to bed... Poll is closed, new one will be up tomorrow. A total of 8 people voted. 7 for ToD, 1 for Phenomenon. Thank you for those who participated. I'll have the rest of this chapter posted up tomorrow. Sorry again!**

* * *

**Ok, sorry to everyone I disappointed! I'll try not to do that again... Anyways, here's the rest of this chapter. XD Hopefully you won't be disappointed again!**

**BPOV**

"C'mon, let's go and get this over with, love."

I scowled at him. "Wait a second, don't I get some last minutes with my family before I die?" I glared at him until he gave in.

"Alright. Everyone, run past hearing distance. I'll come and get you when we're done." Everyone nodded their heads then sped away.

"Why," was all I asked.

His eyes were full of disgust and hurt. "Some of my sisters bribed me... I really wish you hadn't picked dare..." I nodded and said nothing more, too hurt to even respond. "Would you like me to go get someone else?" I nodded again. "Who?" I shrugged. "I'll see you in awhile, love, and I'm sorry." I nodded yet again and turned to a stray box. He kissed my lips and when I didn't respond, he gave an exasperated sigh and went to find his family. Sitting on the box, I almost broke into tears if it wasn't for the disgust that filled me. This was like giving my soul to the devil! It was bad enough that I had to see each of them at school but to see them when I didn't have to? And why would Alice and Rose do that to me?! I shook my head.

"Stop acting like a baby," I told myself. "Get over it before the next traitor comes." At that precise minute, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and told them to come in.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett was his usual cherry self. He gave me a big bear hug.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett."

"What?!"

"How can you be so cheerful in a time like this?! This is a crisis!"

He looked confused. "Um, Bella, no it's not! All you're going to do is have a paintball fight with Newton, crash into Crowley's car, and blackmail Yorkie. I honestly don't get why you wouldn't want me to help you! I would love to do that! I mean, who else is going to pay those idiots back for hitting on my little sister, huh? So, stop moping around! This'll be fun!"

Did everything always go straight over his head? "Emmett...how...where...did you...get that?! I...I...have to...to..._kiss_...Newton...,te...tell...Crowley I'll...go to_...prom_...with him...and...tell...Yorkie that...I...want...to..._marry_...him! Where in...the...hell...did you...get that," I got out between giggles. "How...much...gets into...that...thick...skull...of yours?"

Emmett looked confused. "But...that's what I was telling Edward to make you do! How could he not do that?!"

I gave Emmett a hug. "You silly! But, thanks for cheering me up! Now, go get...Jasper please!"

When he left, Emmett still had a confused look on his face which only made me laugh harder. "Silly Emmett," I murmered. He would always be my favorite. Well, maybe. He was at the moment.

I was pulled from my reverie when I heard another knock on the door. "This is so silly, come in Jasper."

"Um, it's Jasper _and _Alice. I saw you were going to leave after you saw Esme, after Jasper so I thought I'd come."

I rolled my eyes. "Ya, um, so, Alice, why?" They both entered the room.

"Because I thought it would be funny! I'll make it up to you, promise! Jazzy, make it quick. And why can't _I _help you with that? I'm better than Esme!"

"Alice, you're grounded from clothes, remember? Jasper, do you have anything to do with this?"

"No."

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"Joy... Well, don't send too much lust when I'm with Newton, got it? Or you will be dead when I'm a vampire."

"How'd you know that's what I was going to do?"

"Really, Jasper. How stupid do I look? It's not that hard to figure out. But it's not like Mike would need any help with this dare..." He hung his head. "Hey, alright, I'm done with this. Get Esme. This is getting boring and I feel like someone has died or something. But Alice, I'm sure you know the reason I did this."

"Yup! And now we'll go get Esme. Have fun, Bella!" And with that, Alice dragged Jasper out the door. In an instance, Esme was in their spot.

"Hi, Esme! I need your help. Do you happen to have any shirts that would be extremely difficult to take off? Because, really, I want to use up that hour _before _I loose my shirt."

"Oh, that's a good idea, Bella! Let me see what I can find..." She raced away from the room and in a second, she was back with a complicated looking shirt. It had buttons, zippers, velcro, and latches in every place, even in the back.

"Good! This should take up most of the time! Let's just hope Jasper's lust doesn't over power me too much..."

"He's sending you lust?" I nodded. "Maybe it was better that we banned this game..."

"You don't know how many times I've wished that."

"Five?"

"Yea..." She gave a laugh.

"Well, here. This is actually a jacket so put it over your shirt." I nodded and did as I was told.

"Thanks again, Esme," I said. "Now, will you drive me there? And block your thoughts, if you please, so that Edward doesn't know we did this."

"Of course, dear." She picked me up saying, "I do hope you don't mind?" I shook my head and we flew out to the car.

***

**

*

**MPOV**

I was sitting up in my room doing last minute homework before the weekend ended when I heard my mom calling. "Mike! Someone's hear for you! She says it's urgent!" Was Jessica here already? Our date wasn't for a couple of hours. But then again, Mom would have said it was her... Maybe it was Bella? I quickly discarded that thought. Like she would ever come to my house! But then again, she _did _love me beyond belief. She was just too shy to be my girlfriend. Girls... I shook my head. "Micheal! Don't keep your guest waiting!"

"Coming Mom!" I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would allow. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"Calm down! She's in the living room." I nodded and raced to her. Maybe it was Bella after all!

"Hi Mike!" It was Bella! I was about to explode with happiness but I had to keep it cool.

"Hey, hot stuff. What's cookin'?"

Bella giggled. She actually _giggled._ Damn, that girl must _really _love me! "Not much. Hey, can we take this up to your room? It's private buisness..." She trailed off.

"Sure, no problem! Mom! We're going upstairs to work on homework!"

"Alright dear!"

I pulled on Bella's hand and we ran upstairs. If I were strong enough, I would have carried her bridal style but I had quit going to the gym a _long _time ago. Maybe it was time to start going again. "Here we are!" She giggled again. Something in the far corner of my brain was trying to tell me something but I ignored it. At first, it was hard but lust began to fill my system and I had Bella against the wall in seconds, forgetting the nagging. She seemed to be fighting with herself. First, she would lean back against the wall, then, she would lean foward, waiting for our lips to meet. Finally, I grew tired of it and did my best to put an end to her fight. My lips crashed against her. The lust was building inside of me, taking over my body. Soon, my hands were reaching for her shirt, trying to take it off.

**EsPOV**

"Jasper, it's been an hour, cut it out!" Jasper held up a finger for me to wait. He was busy with Alice, kissing her everywhere. "Enough, you two," I hissed. When they didn't pull apart, I marched over to them and threw Alice into the trees. I wasn't going to let my daughter-to-be suffer like this.

"Mom!"

"Lust, Jasper, lust." He crossed his arms and started sulking but I could feel the lust slowly dieing away.

**BPOV**

The last of the lust left my body and I violently pushed away from Mike. "Good-bye."

"Bu--but--Come back! I wasn't finished!"

I left the room, shutting the door tightly in his broken face. "Edward," I hissed.

"Bella," he said, his lips meeting mine for a short second.

"Get me out of here." He nodded, took me into his arms, and flew me downstairs. "Good-bye, Mrs. Newton!"

"Do you have the door, hon? My hands are busy..."

"Yes, I've got it."

At that point, Jessica walked to the door. "Bella?" What happened to you? Are you al--MICHEAL SHANE NEWTON! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" **(A/N Ya, sorry. And I didn't know Newton's middle name so I just made it up.)**

We snickered and raced to the family. "_Never _doing that again," I said with force.

***

**

*

After I had recovered some, we headed to Tyler's house.

**TPOV**

I was getting popcorn ready for my date when I heard a knock at the door. "Dad! Can you get that?" Then I rememebered I had demanded everyone leave the house for the date. I sighed. I'd just have to get it myself. "Who is it?"

"It's Nike!" Ah, Nike was here. **(A/N Nike, Niy-kee)**

"Coming, dear!" Nike, my goddess, my savior. I grabbed a rose from the vase on the table and raced to open the door for my date. We kissed for a few seconds then I let her in.

"What is for dinner today, Ty?"

"Well, I thought we could watch a movie so I made popcorn. Then we have some Pepsi and then after the movie, we have salad and lasange."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "What movie," she asked in her beautiful, Roman accent.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch this movie I found called _Meet Dave_. How does that sound?" I crossed my fingers. I loved Nike but sometimes she could be so difficult.

"Nah. I found this movie called _Twilight _and it looked quite interesting. We can watch that instead." Well, that didn't seem so bad. But it was probably some kind of chick flick... Oh well, I'd indure. "Before we start, you get everything ready. I have to use your water closet." She was so behind the times but so hot.

As I was popping in the movie, I heard my door bell ring. "Coming!" I ran to the door, wondering who in the world it could be. When I opened it, I was quite surprised. "He--hello, Bella." My world went into slow-mo. I noticed the smallest things. Bella's hair had a tint of red in it and it was gently blowing in the breeze.

"Hi Ty." Wow. She was using the nickname Nike had given me. "Um...I was wondering...Do you want to--"

"Who is this?!"

"Shush, Nike! She's asking me something important!"

Her face turned red with rage. "I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I AM MORE IMPORTANT THAN HER!" I shook my head. "Do I have to remind you who I am and why I'm better than her," Nike questioned in a strained voice. "Never mind, I'll tell you anyway. I am the most beautiful Roman in the history of Romans. I am the exchange student you fell in love with! I am named Nike after the Roman goddess of Victory. I get everything I want, you hear?! And I want her gone!" Ah, Nike. So true yet so not.

"Well, Ty, I just wanted to know if you would go to prom with me?" That blew Nike's top.

"WHAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU CAN'T ASK HIM TO PROM! HE IS MINE! ALL MINE! BACK OFF!" And she did.

"Wait, Bella! I never answered you! YES!"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GO TO PROM WITH THAT SLUT!"

"SHE IS NOT A SLUT, YOU ARE!"

**BPOV**

I walked back to Edward's side, Tyler and Nike's shouting still comprehensible. "Alright, my stupid, sparkley vampires, let's go." I smiled and off we ran.

***

**

*

**BPOV**

"Last stop," I sighed.

"Are you sad it's almost over, Bella," Emmett snickered. Alright, he definatly wasn't my favorite. Maybe I'd just have to settle for Carlisle and Esme as my favorites. Maybe I'd end up telling Carlisle.

"Don't you _dare_ Bella," Alice warned me.

"Fine," I huffed, not completely giving up on the idea. We were at the Yorkie house then. "Edward, please," I begged.

"A dare is a dare, Bella. No chickens." Stupid Alice...

"Fine," I said again. "But this is the last time I ever play Truth or Die with you guys." Alice had a huge smile on her face. "I'm going back on my word in the future, huh?'

"Yup!" I huffed and glared out the windsheild. "C'mon, Bella! We have to get out, now! It's the perfect time!" I didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Alice..."

"I'm not saying a word, it'll ruin everything!" And with that, she pushed me out of the car.

I walked up to Eric's driveway and even though I had never been there before, I oculd tell there was an extra car in the driveway. "Alice, who's here?" She pretneded to zip her lips so I stuck my toungue out at her. I walked up to Eric's door and rang the bell. But, of all people, who should answer it? Lauren Mallory. "Lauren?! What are you doing here?!"

She had a 'duh' expression on her face when she answered. "Duh, I'm dating Eric..." Snobby as usual...

"Oh, well, yay you?" It ended up a question but I really didn't care. "Anyway, I ned to talk to Eric, if you don't mind..."

"Um..."

Eric walked to the doorway in heart boxers and grey, woolen socks. "Hey, Bella! What's up?" Then I realized Lauren was in only a robe.

"Uh... Can I...can I ask you something? _Alone?_"

"Sure. I'll be in the bedroom in a minute, Laury-poo." She giggled and did a sort of skip off into the apparent direction of the room. "Yes, Bella?"

"Um, well, I love you and... Willyoumarryme?" The last part came out fast and jumbled but he seemed to catch it all.

"Wow, Bella! You don't know how long I've waited for this! Can I see the ring?!"

I didn't have a ring on me so I though fast. "Well, here's the thing. I'm going to mail it ot you. But don't tell anyone just yet, okay?" He nodded. "Erm...Well...I'll leave you to Lauren now... And remember, not a word!" And with that I turned on my heal and left.

"How did it go?"

"Like you need ot know. Hey, you don't happen to have a pen and paper in your car, do you?" He nodded and handed them to me. I began to write my letter

_Dear Eric,_

_Sucker! Why would I ever marry you?! But, you and Lauren? All I can say is--well, nothing. Get a new dream, a new life. I'm ingaged to Edward, thankfully. This was all a dare so don't take it to heart. But, remember, not a word. _

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Marie _Cullen

I emphasized Edward's last name then had Rose seal the letter with a kiss. He wouldn't know the difference anwya... Then I took a soda cap, had Alice cut everything but the edge and placed it in the envolope, posing as a ring. Next was my letter to Tyler.

_Dear Tyler,_

_I am cancling my prom date with you. Something came up. But you should go with that Roman girl, Freak, was it? Anyway, so sorry. Better luck next time when it comes to getting a girlfriend!_

_Sincerely,_

_Isabela Marie Swan_

I chuckled, sealed Tyler's letter, then addressed both. Alice laughed, then Edward. They must hace explained at vampire speed because soon everyone was laughing.

**Alright! That was the full chapter! For those of you who read the first draft of this, you might realize I changed some things. I found they didn't fit so... A new poll is up. And, if you have already reviewed this chappie but have a chappie that you did not review yet, review on that chappie, saying 'Chapter 13 Review' My new poll will be up until Wednesday (7/1/09) **

**Advertisement:**

**jazzycamie has a message!**

**I'm making a calabo with one of my friends. My part is called A Day Full Of Night. I didn't post it yet, though.**

**Will you be sure to read this? I will!**

**Longest chappie so far! Whoo! 3,583 words! XD 70 reviews! Almost 100! XD **

**Please R&R!**

**Love to you all!**


	14. Samuel Edmund

**BPOV**

Before we got home, we drove around, celebrating and pranking. When we got home, it was eight-ish so I told Edward to spin for me, knowing he would be truthful, and had him drive me home. "I'll be back when Charlie's snoring." And with that, he leaned in to gently kiss my lips then left. I swooned but recovered so I could go take care of my father.

"Hey Charlie. Sorry I'm back so late. We went out. Did you get enough to eat," I questioned, noting the half eaten pizza still in its box.

"Hey, Bells. And yes. Did you go shopping?"

_Sure, let's go with that... _"U--Yeah..."

"I see. Buy anything? _Forced _to buy anything?"

I knew that if you shopped with Alice, you wouldn't come home empty handed so I told another lie. "Sure. It's...designer...they're still making it...Don't know when they'll be here...Hey, I'm going to head up. Night." Without another word, I headed up to my room.

That night, I dreamt of nothing particular. Images flashed in my head. Edward without a shirt, Nike, an image of Mike shirtless, followed by an image of someone puking, Esme playing ToD, a play back of that day. I wasn't sure when Edward got to my house but I knew the minute he came because I could feel his cool skin against my own.

**EmPOV**

After Bella and Edward said goodnight, he flew back to play. "Alright guys. Since Bella's not here, I'm spinning. Objections? Didn't think so." He leaned forward and fell. If it were possible, he would have blushed. Grabbing the bottle, he spun it at a human speed and tried to sit back, falling on his back side.

"Um, Edward, what are you doing," Esme asked.

"Damn you, Jasper," he said under his breath. "Apparently, I'm acting like Bella..."

Esme caught on immediately and scolded Jasper. "Jasper Hale, do _not _make fun of Bella!" He pouted but left Edward emotions alone. I heard Alice gasp and while my eyes were traveling to her figure I saw the bottle.

"IT LANDED ON ME!" I saw Jasper smirk and then I was screaming like a little girl.

"Um...Okay...Emmett...truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Alright...No touching Rosalie for two days and when you go hunting, you have to feed off of birds. And that's for the rest of the year." My face fell and I grumbled a string of cuss words to Edward. "Whatever. Spin." Spinning, spinning. Spinning, spinning. I was sing thinking the word 'spinning' to the Jeopardy theme. "Shut up, Emmett..." When I ignored him, he got up, squatted in front of me then swung his balled up hand back then thrust it forward into my face. Okay, so I wasn't _just _thinking about the bottle spinning...

"ESME! Truth or dare?!"

"Truth," she said plainly.

"Alright. What was your son's name and how did he die?"

Edward elbowed me. "Emmett," he hissed. "You know she doesn't like to talk about that!"

I smiled. "I know! And that's why I chose it!" He just shook his head. "Esme?"

She gulped. "Alright. Well, his name was Samuel Edmund Bartholomew. **(A/N Edmund. Ring a bell? And that isn't Esme's last name. Or at least, I don't think...) **There was a disease going around and everyone in the house caught it. And Samuel had it the worst so he died. And then you know the rest."

**EPOV**

_Edward, why did you let him do that? But, at least I didn't start crying like last time, _Esme thought to me as she wrapped up. Just out of curiosity, I looked over to Emmett. He had a look of disappointment on his face. Why, I had no idea. I shrugged and the game continued for a couple more rounds.

_***_

_**_

_*_

_Excuse me, I need to go do a couple of things. Oh, and Carlisle will be back shortly. He called and said he had a late shift. This was fun though._ And with that, Esme left the room. "Alright people. Carlisle will be home any second so go act normal. Well, do the best you can. Rose, come with me--" I cut off Alice.

"No clothes, remember? And don't go wake up Bella. She's human, she needs her rest." She pouted but took Rose's hand and they left the room.

**CPOV**

An extra long shift felt good. Even if it meant more time away from the family, it still relaxed me. No noisy teen vampires, just the buzz of everyday hospital life. And now it was time to go back to an emotional Jasper, goofy Emmett, vain Rosalie, peppy Alice, and Edward. I couldn't think of anything wrong with Edward. Well, except for the fact that he was always snooping around in peoples minds... I sighed as I drove down our long driveway.

**APOV**

Rose and I exited the bathroom. I had been bored since I wasn't aloud to tough clothes so we had given each other make-overs. And then washed it off. Rose and I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch to watch TV with everyone else. "Carlisle in five...four...three...two...one," I finished as Carlisle walked through the door.

"Hello, and what did we do today?" Figures... _We played Truth or Die! With Esme!_ I smiled. "What Alice?" He never missed a beat. _Alright Eddie, listen up. Today, we went to pick up Bella so we could go to the mall. Then we hung around with Esme a little. Nothing extreme or exciting, remember that._

"Well, today, Edward went to go pick up Bella. Then, I took her shopping." I let Edward finish.

"And then we just hung out with Esme. Nothing exciting really. And how was work?" _Perfect! Nice job, Eddie!_ "My name is not Eddie, Alice!" Great. This better not ruin things...

"Oh, fine. So, what did you do with Esme?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask... "Well, we just gardened some. Went swimming a little then the boys took a break to play Halo. Like Edward said, nothing exciting."

"Hmm...I see. Well, alright. I'll be in my office if you need me." Carlisle headed for the stairs but not before Emmett said something.

"Alice! We never did that! We played--" I ran over and covered his mouth. Giving him a murderous look, I told him to shut the hell up. "We played board games!" Nice save. But I doubt he'll buy it...

"Oh, okay..." _Edward, did he buy it?! _Edward looked over at the wall for a few seconds then turned back to me. Shoot...

"Well, I'm going to go get Bella for school..." He wasn't getting out of this!

"But, Edward," I said, fake innocence taking over my voice. "It's midnight! She'll be sleeping and she needs that, remember?" He growled and I smiled but quickly went back to innocent. "Alright, then I'll go upstairs..." He was about to turn to the stair case but Emmett decided to annoy him.

"Going to go write in your diary little bro?" If it were possible, Edward would be bright red with rage. Turning around slowly, he grabbed the nearest item and threw it at Emmett which set off Rosalie who set off Jasper with all of the emotions which sent me to calm him down but the anger engulfed me and soon everyone was squabbling and breaking out in fist fights. This was going to be a long night...

**Okay, sorry this is so short. I'm just feeling really mad and upset with my brother's ex so...This is where this chappie stop. Um, poll results are up. Sorry I took so long to update. *all right all right I got* Sorry, good country song playing. Anyway, I need to know, how long should I make this story? Cuz I'm thinking of ending it in a couple more chappies or something. And if I decide to do that, there'll be long chappies prob. But, sorry again for late update a short chappie. Now, I'm hungry so I'm gonna go eat. Please R&R! I'm almost at 100 reviews and if I get to 100, I'll reward everyone and make a special chapter. What do I mean by that? You guys'll tell me what you want me to put in a chapter and I'll do it! Again, please R&R! Love all of my reviewers! Oh, and I have a new story called Red Pepper so if you want to read it...It's HP (Harry Potter) so... If you're also a HP fan... It's out there...**


	15. Announcement

**BPOV**

I woke to Edward's sweet, velvety voice. "Morning love."

I smiled. "Morning. So, school again?" He nodded. "OO! Rose is going to do her dare today! Ha! I can't wait! I'll be back in a few!" With that, I grabbed a shirt and pants and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower then quickly dressed and dried and combed my hair. "Ready! Be downstairs eating!" I flew out the door and down the stairs, tripping along the way. "Oof. I'm alright!" Edward rushed downstairs anyway.

"Slow down! It's only Rosalie wearing that Jessica's underwear. No big deal."

"Mm. Whatever." I quickly swallowed the last of my cereal and ran back up to brush my teeth. On the way out of the bathroom, I took a left and headed to my room for my bag. "Alright, ready, let's go!"

"Whoa, slow down! We still have forty-five minutes until school starts," he chuckled.

I pouted. "Fine." I sulked and headed upstairs to check email. I hit the button and the screen slowly turned to blue. Blue? It was supposed to be black with the little Window's flag sign! I groaned. Alright, I'd just read _Wuthering Heights_. I searched around my room, tearing it apart so it was a mess. By the time I had searched half of the room, it was time to go to school. "Coming!" I rushed down the stairs for the third time this morning. "I give you permission to speed," I said precisely.

"I've always sped to school Bella. Since when do I need permission?"

"Since always. Now, off to school we go!"

**RPOV**

Getting up from the bed I got dressed and searched for my wedding ring. "Now, I'll be back around two, after the little humans have eaten lunch. And then we can continue this. Now, what should I wear...?"

"Babe, shouldn't you wear something that matches the underwear?"

"Ugh, don't remind me! But, I guess... Be back soon." I jumped out of our window and ran to Jessica's house.

"Bye Mom!" Good. She wouldn't notice me coming into her room. Alright, time to put this plan into action... I climbed up Jessica's window only to find it locked and closed. Great. I'd have to sneak in through the front door. Then, I heard Jessica's car turn off and her run back to her house. So, I traveled at top speed and ran through the front door before it closed. Then I ran to hide behind the couch. "Forgot my bag!" Then, "Bye!" Good, coast clear. Swiftly yet stealthily, I climbed the stairs at top speed, quickly finding her door. As quietly as possible, I turned the knob and tried to keep the door from creaking. It did none the less. I held my breath and when no one came, I ran to her dresser and found Jessica's underwear drawer. There, on top, was the most girlie, frilliest pair of underwear I had ever seen. It was as if she had known I was coming for it. **(A/N Ok, I HAVE to get this out there. It's just bugging the hale outta me! So, anyway, in Claire De Lune, does anyone else notice a noise that sounds like someone coughing?? I'm sorry, so off topic but I HAD to ask. BACK TO ToD!!!!!!!!!) **Grabbing it, I ran for the window, unlatching it and climbing out.

**BPOV**

I was sitting by Edward in fourth period, about ready to jump out of my seat. The clock was moving _extremely _slow. Even for a human. "C'mon...c'mon," I murmured under my breath again and again.

"Chill. It's only a few more minutes," Edward said.

"No! It's a whole twenty-seven minutes and--" I checked my watch, "seventeen seconds! Can this clock move any slower?!" That last part came out a little too loud.

"Miss Swan. Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" I blushed.

"No..."

"Then, please, be quiet!" He gave me a stern look then returned to reading _The Host _by someone named Stephenie Meyer. Then, Ms. Cope's voice came over the PA.

"Attention. Attention all students. You are to report to the gym immediately. All classes are dismissed. We are celebrating a new holiday. And we will spend it in the gym." The room was full of conversation. Many seemed to be wondering what holiday they were now celebrating and why they were celebrating it during school.

**Alright! End chapter 15! Okay guys, here's the deal. I have ABOUT 10 more chapters to write and then this story is over. See, the original draft for this chapter turned out to be a great idea for the end. So, this story will be over soon. And I'm still shootin' for a hundred reviews. That would be nice...Anyway, even though this story will most likely be over by Tuesday next week, just so that it's out there, I will be gone for awhile, starting next Tuesday (for those with Emmett Disorder) and I'll prob be gone for ABOUT 3 weeks, maysbe. And I don't know if I'll have an Internet connection so... Okay, I'll start working on 16 after I post this. Keep Rin&Rin! XD**


	16. That's not telling me anything!

**_Previously on ToD_**

_"Miss Swan. Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" I blushed._

_"No..."_

_"Then, please, be quiet!" He gave me a stern look then returned to reading The Host by someone named Stephenie Meyer. Then, Ms. Cope's voice came over the PA._

_"Attention. Attention all students. You are to report to the gym immediately. All classes are dismissed. We are celebrating a new holiday. And we will spend it in the gym." The room was full of conversation. Many seemed to be wondering what holiday they were now celebrating and why they were celebrating it during school._

**BPOV**

"Edward," I whined. "You know what's going on! Tell me!"

"Bella, it's better that you don't know so that when we get caught, you won't get in trouble," he chuckled.

"We're going to get caught?!" He nodded. "Let me guess," I sighed. "This is all Emmett's doing." He laughed and smiled.

"You catch on quick. Now, hurry. We don't want to miss out on all of the fun!" And with that, **(A/N I use that phrase too much...) **we sped down the hallway to the gym.

**EmPOV**

"Ahh, Ms. Cope. Can you do me a favor," I asked, doing my best to dazzel her.

"W-why, yes. What do you n-need me to d-do for yo-you?" Damn, what I'd give to be able to read her thoughts.

"I need you to..." **(A/N Yes, I am purposly torturing you. XD)**

**BPOV**

"Edward! Just tell me what the hell is going on! That is all I ask!"

"Fine, Bella! Here we are, wait like everyone else."

I frowned and started to pout. "That's not telling me anything." My lower lip stuck out and I glared at Edward.

"Sure, that's not. But, this is..." I turned to where Edward's head pointed and saw Ms. Cope. And beside her was Emmett whereing the worst outfit ever. **(A/N Perfect cliffie! *whines* Haha! I'ma gonna be partially evil and cut it off here but then quickly upload chapter 17! This is just the PERFECT cliffie and when opurtunity knocks...YOU GOTTA ANSWER! *evil laugh*)**

**100 reviews? Even if I AM being partly mean? **


	17. Dreams Come To Life

**Alright, as much as I hate to, I'll stop giving you cliffies and finish the chapter you all (maysbe) have been waiting for! (Well, maysbe...)**

**BPOV**

"Uh...Edward, why is Emmett by Ms. Cope? What did he do?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said as he kissed my forehead. "So impatient today... Just wait and see!"

As Edward finished talking, Ms. Cope cleared her throat. "You are gathered here to celebrate a new holiday--"

"Everyone knows that! Just tell us what it is, lady," Mike Newton screamed. Jasper's doing, I guessed.

"Hush. Anyway, we are here to celebrate E.M.C.C Day. And now a special guest will talk to you about it."

Emmett stepped in front of Ms. Cope. "LET'S PARTY!" He turned to Ms. Cope and slipped her something. I was sure it was money. The Cullens were always doing that. **(A/N ya, I know I'm just stating the obvoius but...)** "No teachers allowed!" And he shoved Ms. Cope towards the door.**(A/N I never really liked Ms. Cope but that was mean. APOLOGIZE EMMETT! Emmett: Sorry Ms. Cope... Ms. Cope: DETENTION! Emmett: *slips Ms. Cope money and a...CONDOM?!* Me: EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! WHY DID YOU JUST HAND AN OLD LADY A CONDOM!? Ms. Cope: *runs out door like scared like in Scooby Doo* Emmett: *innocent voice* she was having trouble at home... Me: *slaps forehead* grow up...) **"Now, our first game today is called Truth or Die." I froze. Stopped breathing. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This was _not _happening!

"Um...Edward, I need to go to the bathroom..." I started to inch towards the door. Big mistake.

"NO LEAVING," Emmett yelled as he jumped in front of me. His face looked like it belonged on a maniac's "EVERYONE MUST PLAY! THIS IS MY DAY!" His day? It was E.M.C.C Day for crying out loud! Wait...E.M.C.C...Ms. Cope over the PA...a new holiday...Emmett as the special guest...letting Emmett do whatever (big mistake on Ms. Cope's behalf)...the money...E.M.C.C STOOD FOR EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! How could I have been so _stupid?!_ We were all doomed. And I was probably doomed the most. Well, no, Rose was. This was the worst day ever. And I was stuck in the middle of it. I crawled over to the door, trying my best to break out of Emmett's grasp.

"Emmett! I'm not going anywhere! I just need to see the door! FOR PETE'S SAKE! IF I TRIED TO ESCAPE, YOU'D BE ABLE TO CATCH ME! YOU'RE A--" I stopped short. Alice, Edward, Jasper, and even Emmett were staring wide eyed at me. "Champion runner," I muttered. I turned around to look at the room. Everyone was silent. Though why, I had no idea. They didn't know that I was about to spill the Cullens' secret. Maybe it was just because of the way I was acting. I shrugged it off. "Let's play Truth or Die," I said with fake enthusiasm. "Weeee?" I gave up. "Alright, so Emmett's a champion runner. I'm sorry I told everyone Emmett. I know no one was supposed to know but...the world just had to know..." **(A/N (again) I forgot to add. Pretend Emmett's a guest to the school too. And so is Jazzy. Haha, I just realized that. Stupid, silly me! Mmm...HAMBURGERS!)**

Finally, the room came to life again. "What the hell is Truth or Die? Don't you mean Truth or Dare," someone yelled. I smiled. Even though Truth or Die was nothing to smile and joke about.

Emmett laughed. "Well, Truth or Die is..." As Emmett started to explain the rules, I continued to the door. When I got there, my head banged against the wood. Again, and again, and again.

"I don't know...it sounds dangerous..."

"Oh, it's not! You'll love it!"

**JePOV**

_Hmm...Let's hope some of these dim wits choose truth. Then I'll have something to talk about... _I smiled evily. "Alright. Let's play!" And the game began. Out of no where, the big, burly guy took out a bottle and spun it.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mike said with caution. I blocked out his dare. When he had done his dare, he reached for the bottle and spun it. When the bottle stopped, it landed on me.

"EW! I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HIM!" The muscular guy had a confused expression on his face. But everyone else was roaring with laughter. Well, except Mike. He had a hurt look on his face.

"I'm leaving," he mumbled.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"But...but...but...I _have _to!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" This went on for a little while.

"Hello! Let's get back to the game!"

"Fine...Truth or dare, Jessica."

"Dare." I wasn't about to be outdone by a whimp.

"I dare you to..."

**HAHA! I get my cliffie after all! Any requests? Anything at all? XD Six more reviews and I got 100 guys! And then I'll tell you the rules for the special chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who's read this! I found out this story is addicting! XD That made me happy! So, don't forget, what do you want Jessica to do??**

**I love you all for reviewing and reading, btw. I have over 4000 hits now! Keep it up!**

**(R&R for those who haven't, please!)**


	18. Mud Pits, Servants, And A Slut

_**Previously on ToD**_

_"Hello! Let's get back to the game!"_

_"Fine...Truth or dare, Jessica."_

_"Dare." I wasn't about to be outdone by a wimp._

_"I dare you to..."_

**MPOV**

"...Do your best Yeeehaaaw! and pretend like you're throwing a cowboy hat in the air." I smirked as Jess's mouth fell open.

"NO!"

"You have to!"

"No I don't! You're not the boss of me!"

"No, but there are no chickens. Let's see it."

"Fine, you want to see something?" She leaned towards me and...slapped me.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"Yay Captain Obvious," she said with fake enthusiasm. "It was supposed to."

"Just do it, you slut," someone said.

"I AM NOT A SLUT!"

'Yes, you ar--"

"Alright, Jessica, he's right. But just do it," Cullen's brother commanded.

"FINE! BUT I AM NOT!" When Jess didn't do anything, I had to prompt her.

"C'mon, do it!"

"Oh, shut up!" She took a deep breath. "YEEEEHAAAAW!" Then she took her imaginary cowboy hat and threw it into the air. "Happy?" She reached for the bottle, spun it, then watched it until it landed on Alice Cullen. "Alice, Alice, Alice... You are in BIG trouble."

She was quiet for a second and then she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Cullen elbowed her.

"That was...strange...Anyway, I dare you to bathe in mud! And you can't change clothes!"

* * *

**I interrupt your happiness for MORE happiness. I now, officially, have 104 and reviews! OME! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! The special chapter rules will be at the bottom of this story. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, we got to 100 (well, OVER 100) before I had to end this! XD**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Didn't you see this coming," I asked Alice in a low voice.

"Of course I did! I just forgot to put on extra clothes...." I laughed.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. But, a dare is a dare! No chickens." she grumbled.

"Fine..."

_Ha! I can go dig a hole and then put water in it! And then, I can make it look like it's not that deep and tell the slut to push Alice in! My plan is brilliant, _Emmett thought. "I will be right back. Eddie, guard the door and make sure no one gets out." I nodded. As he walked to the door, he spotted something he hadn't noticed before. "Bella, why are you banging your head against the door? Are you sick?" Boy, that kid had issues. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know his left from his right! **(A/N Sometimes, I don't even know my left from my right.) **

"Yo! Emmett, look to your left!" _Left...Hm...Which way is that...? _

"Emmett," I murmured at top speed. "Make an 'l' with your hands!" _How does that help?! _"Left starts with the letter 'l'..." _It DOES?!_ I slapped my forehead. "Just go." He left the room and quickly returned.

"I found the perfect mud puddle! Come with me, Alice, Jessica!" He tossed me a tiny video camera.

"YOU HAD A VIDEO CAMERA," Jessica screeched. Emmett just nodded. "I'll look like a complete IDIOT!"

"You already are," someone murmured and the room erupted into snickers.

"Let's just go..." Every single person exited the room for the yard. When we arrived, you could plainly see a big, muddy hole.

"Alice, right this way."

"You're up to something," she accused. But Alice proceeded with caution. _Oh yes, I am..._ Then Emmett smiled this big, goofy smile. **(A/N If anyone cares, I just walked into a table and stubbed my toe. It hurt...) **"Emmett, what is this? You expect me to step into that?!" He nodded. "Fine," she grumbled. She took a few steps forward, stopping right in front of the pit.

"Alice, you HAVE to." She took a deep breath and took the nessecary step to get to the mud hole.

"EW! YOU SAID IT WAS A PUDDLE, NOT A PIT!"

"I lied." Then, he looked at his wrist saying, "Times up, get out." She growled but obeyed.

"I'll be right back."

"No changing," Jessica reminded her.

"Oh, I wasn't going to," she said, her voice filled with bitterness.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," Emmett murmured. That made Bella, Jasper, and I explode into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..."

**APOV**

"You're up to something," I accused. But I proceeded with caution. Then Emmett smiled this big, goofy smile. "Emmett, what is this? You expect me to step into that?!" He nodded. "Fine," I grumbled. I took a few steps forward, stopping right in front of the pit.

"Alice, you HAVE to." I took a deep breath and took the nessecary step to get to the mud hole.

"EW! YOU SAID IT WAS A PUDDLE, NOT A PIT!"

"I lied." Then, he looked at his wrist saying, "Times up, get out." I growled but obeyed.

"I'll be right back."

"No changing," Jessica reminded me.

"Oh, I wasn't going to," I said, my voice filled with bitterness.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," Emmett murmured. That made Bella, Jasper, and Edward explode into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." I just kept walking. When I got to the bathroom I sped up and grabbed towel after towel, rubbing the mud off of my clothes. When I was as clean as possible, I headed back to the gym.

"Oh, Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. You will be in BIG trouble."

"Haha, I can't be chosen again!"

"Oh, yes you can!" Before she could say anything more, I grabbed the bottle and spun it. As it was about to stop, I stuck my hand out as quick as possible and grabbed it, making sure it landed on Jessica. "Told you you were in for it. So, truth or dare?"

She gulped. "Dare."

I smiled evilly. "I dare you to...kiss Eric!"

Her mouth fell open. "Bu-bu-but...this isn't spin the bottle!"

"Sure, but you can still dare someone to kiss someone. Now do it." She closed her eyes in disgust but leaned towards Eric. Eric, on the other hand, was very enthusiastic and leaned forward quickly. Their lips crushed and Jessica's eyes popped open.

"GET OFF ME!" She violently pushed Eric away then grabbed the bottle and spun it. As it took its last spin, I held my breath. But it still landed on me. Again.

"Truth." Her face fell but soon lit up.

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?" Bella, being the worry-wart she was, held her breath.

"My deepest, darkest secret? Well, my double-d secret is that I am a tomboy. I just hide it by going shopping and dressing up in girly clothes."

"Why? What kind of a secret is that?"

"Op bop bop! ONE question." Then I worked my magic and the bottle once again landed on Jessica.

"That just doesn't happen!"

"Well, it just did! Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I will not be out-done!"

"Whatever," I muttered. "I dare you to yell three times, "I'm cwazy. Cwazy 'cause I'm Wonwy!" like Elmer Fudd." She scowled.

"I'm cwazy. Cwazy 'cause I'm wonwy! Hawwy?" She shook her head. "I mean, happy?"

I smiled. "Not quite." She spun the bottle but this time, I made sure it landed on her again.

"Now what?"

"I get to tell you what to do. Truth or d--"

"Wait! This wasn't in the rules!"

"Yes it was... Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"I dare you to pretend like you're the sound person who is being dubbed for a noisy kissing scene." Her mouth once again fell open.

"Fine..." I smiled. She took a deep breath then fulfilled her dare. As soon as she started, everyone erupted into laughter and whispers**. (A/N The reason I am skipping the sound details is because I have no experience. Yes, so the world knows, I have never had a real bf. But, I WILL go into details as to what she does to emphasize the noises. *cough, cough*JASPER*cough, cough*) **Then, she wrapped her arms around herself and started messing with her hair. **(A/N If anyone has seen the SpongeBob ep. where Barnacle Boy goes over to the dark side and the human dude is giving Mermaid Man, SB, Sandy, Pat, and Squid their mission, then you might know what Jessica is doing...) **As that movement was ending, she started talking. That got everyone to laugh harder and a few even fell over. She suddenly stopped. "Okay, I'm done." This time, when the bottle landed, it landed on Bella. "Bella, truth or dare?" She gulped.

"Truth..."

"Tell us about your personal life with the Indian boy that we saw that one day at school?" She blushed. It wasn't the worst truth ever though. I turned to Edward and saw a murderous look on his face.

"Um...Well, we've been friends ever since we were little and then when I moved here, my dad bought my truck off of his dad. And then he was my best friend **(A/N Sorry to all dog fans but I'm nearly puking at those words)**late last year and early this year. We went cliff diving and we rode motorcycles. He's like a brother to me." When Jessica looked like she was expecting more, Bella put in, "That's all..." Several people looked disappointed. Bella blushed and, probably not wanting to dwell on the subject, spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on Lauren.

"Dare."

"I dare you to shave all of your hair off." A broken expression came over Lauren's face.

"No one has a razor."

"I do. Here," Emmett said. I watched in amazement as she slowly shaved her head. Then, before she threw it all away, she took her time to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you all!" Then, she threw them to their doom. She glared at Bella but spun the bottle. It spun and landed on me. "Truth or dare?" I was tired of all of the dares so I chose truth. "Why are you ashamed to be a tomboy?"

"Oh, that's easy! Because it's not lady-like!" I spun the bottle and it landed on Jessica. And I had nothing to do with it.

"Bring it! 'Cause I choose dare!" Again? She was getting too predictable.

"I dare you to be Rose's servant for the rest of the day."

She laughed. "This'll be easy! She's not even here!" I smirked. _Not yet..._ We played the game for another hour until people started complaining about being hungry.

"You made us miss lunch," someone complained. Oh, we had forgotten humans ate... "Yes, lunch will be in two minutes. Get line!" There were some groans. They hadn't done since fifth grade.

"Hey, Alice, didn't you see Emmett digging that pit," Edward whispered.

"Of course not! I was too busy worrying about my outfit!" He laughed and shook his head.

**Alright! This is a long chapter! And I dedicate it to three people! **

**Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to sunrisejli129 for giving me two ideas and a whole website for truths and dares. THANK YOU! (kissing noises, cwazy)**

**Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to tarlieemmet lover for giving me one dare. THANKS! (kiss Eric)**

**And last (but not least), I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Harlequin Shadow for giving me one dare as well. THANKS SO MUCH! (Rose's servant)**

**As for the special chapter rules...**

**1. Leave a comment/PM with an idea if you wish to participate in the making of the special chapter. In it, you should include: name, idea, and the idea written out in story form.**

**2. All ideas and parts must be in before this story is over. **

**3. This chapter will be up after chapter 26. Hence, the whole, 'must be turned in before this story is finished.' **

**4. And, lastly, please, after you send this to me, leave something like: -FutureBCullen;-Jordan;-Bailey, whatever you wish to be called by. That way, I can say who participated and who I dedicate this story to. THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY VIEWERS! You guys mean the WORLD to me!**

**EX: review/PM to ToD/me**

**OME! This is so kewl! So, for the special chapter I want Bella to get covered in shampoo. So, here's my written form:**

**I opened my locker door and found bottles of shampoo every where. One by one, they began to pour onto the floor and on me. I screamed in agony. "EMMETT!"**

**--**

**Also, no stealing from other people's stories. For instance, you cannot do the whole random guy bit, the belongs to Jennifer (JasperSAYSrelax128)**

**New poll up! Closing on Sunday, July 19th at midnight.**

**Thanks again to everyone!**


	19. Laughs

**BPOV**

"Edward, is Rose here yet?" We were sitting at the lunch table eating. Well, I and every other human in the room was eating...

"No, love. You'd know if she was."

I sighed. "Hey, Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Jas--"

"Don't. Say. Anything."

"Jas--"

"I DARE YOU TO EAT HUMAN FOOD!"

"I tried to warn you..."

He glared at me put picked up a piece of pizza. "It can't be pizza!"

"Why," he wondered.

"Because. Here, eat this chili!" He looked like he was about to puke, if possible. Grabbing my bowl, he took the spoon and took the tiniest bit of chili to eat. "More." He growled and quieted down. "Now, I quit." Just then, we heard the lunch room door burst open and then there were whistles. I turned around to see who it was and fell over, tipping my chair back. I was laughing the loudest and the hardest. And now my face was beet red and I could hardly breath. "Ro-Ros-she-underwear-Jes-slut-whi-," I tried to get out between laughs. But I was laughing too hard. Rose saw me and showed her middle finger. I laughed harder and harder. After a good forty-five minutes, the whole cafeteria was settled down. But when I saw Rosalie's name tag--it was in the shape of underwear--I started laughing again.

**Okay, this is one of the lesser chapters. And it's not written as well as the others either but...I just HAD to get this dare out of the way. **

**Again, the special chapter rules**

**1. Leave a comment/PM with an idea if you wish to participate in the making of the special chapter. In it, you should include: name, idea, and the idea written out in story form.**

**2. All ideas and parts must be in before this story is over. **

**3. This chapter will be up after chapter 26. Hence, the whole, 'must be turned in before this story is finished.' **

**4. And, lastly, please, after you send this to me, leave something like: -FutureBCullen;-Jordan;-Bailey, whatever you wish to be called by. That way, I can say who participated and who I dedicate this story to. THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY VIEWERS! You guys mean the WORLD to me!**

**EX: review/PM to ToD/me**

**OME! This is so kewl! So, for the special chapter I want Bella to get covered in shampoo. So, here's my written form:**

**I opened my locker door and found bottles of shampoo every where. One by one, they began to pour onto the floor and on me. I screamed in agony. "EMMETT!"**

**--**

**Also, no stealing from other people's stories. For instance, you cannot do the whole random guy bit, the belongs to Jennifer (JasperSAYSrelax128)**

**--  
**

**If you don't understand this, let me know. Either PM me or leave a review. I would suggest PMing me so that if you still want to leave a review for this chapter, you can. But otherwise...This story I will try and wrap up today. BUT if you can't get it in before the day is done, I will give you two more days to get everything turned in. Just, have it in before Sunday.**

**Thanksies! I'm at 110 reviews now!**

**Please R&R!**


	20. Piñata Mishap

**WHOO! CHAPTER 20! Out of the teens! We are now, officially, old! (Well, to me. Well, this is pretty young. It's just a joke I have with one of my softball coaches and my mom. Anyways, ONTO MORE OF E.M.C.C Day!**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Emmett, you know, you should--" I stopped. Telling Emmett to make a cake _probably _wasn't the best idea ever. "Never mind. Hey, I'll be back with you in about an hour. I have to make some things for E.M.C.C Day." And with that, I ran to the kitchen. "Yes, Miss Gothen, I need to use the kitchen to cook a cake. For E.M.C.C Day."

**EmPOV**

"Okay! Back to the gym!" I lead the way, mussing over possible dares for those who thought they were brave enough to stand the wrath or Emmett McCarty Cullen. My vampire detected a song that I didn't recognize. Something about a grain of sand and searching for forever when it was in your hands. And it was saying that love is all that matters and that it makes everything else seem so small. I followed the sound and found a kid named Brian listening to it. "Excuse me, you're only allowed to listen to this." I handed him one of my home-made CDs.

**(A/N Okay, as I'm writing this, I'm listening to Carrie Underwood's Carnival Ride so, I need a minute. It's on #4. (_Just A Dream_. It's about a dead soldier and I just thought I should just stop writing. So if I'm gone for about 4 minutes and 47 seconds. That's all. Oh, and btw, the song Brian was listening to was _So Small_by Carrie Underwood. Yes, I'm a big country fan. Okay, I'm back!)**

**BrPOV**

I looked at Emmett. I never thought of him as big-headed, just a steroid freak. His brother, Edward?, erupted into laughter. I took his CD and put it in my CD player.

_Oooh! Rainbows are the prettiest thing in the whole world..._

_Horsies rule the world..._

_Ya...._

It was the worse bunch of songs ever. I shut off my CD player but pretended like I was still listening to it. Edward laughed again. What was so funny?! "Why aren't you listening to it?"

"Um...My battery was low. It's great though..." Edward laughed a third time and I turned to see what was so funny.

"Oh, just something Alice was telling me." He laughed again.

**EmPOV**

"Okay, we're here! This time we're going to hit a piñata!" _Filled with drugged candy... _I smiled evilly then realized Edward could hear what I was thinking. _Edward, don't say a word!_He looked furious. "Get in alphabetical order!" Some dude walked up. "What's your last name?"

"Abilin."

"YOU'RE NOT FIRST! 'E' IS FIRST! AND THEN COMES 'B' AND THEN 'C' AND THEN 'M'! 'A' IS LAST!"

"Um...No, 'A' is _fi_--"

"BACK OF THE LINE!" Eddie-boy slapped his forehead.

"My name's not Eddie-boy," he hissed too low for humans. I smirked and walked into the gym with everyone following me. I took in my surroundings then fell to the ground.

"Emmett! What's wrong, baby?" Rose came to my side. Edward and Alice exploded into laughter.

"M-my-pi-pinata-it's...gone... WHO STOLE MY PIÑATA!"

Everyone turned to one spot and yelled, "MIKE!" And there he was, eating MY candy. I lunged for him.

"GIMME THE CANDY!" But it was too late. He was drugged. First it made me mad but then I fell to the ground and laughed.

"Emmett, this isn't funny," Rosalie yelled.

"Yes...it..is!" She slapped me. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"For being an idiot. Now, go do something!"

I thought fast. "Okay! MIKE!" I grabbed him and ran to the nearest janitor's closet. Opening the door, I stuffed him in then shit and locked the door.

"EMMETT! DON'T LOCK HIM IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!" Damn...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!"

Suddenly, Alice was by my side. "Give him to the nurse."

"Are you stupid?!" It was supposed to be a rhetorical question but she answered anyway.

"No Emmett, but you are. Give him to the nurse and tell her that...he forgot to take his medication."

"You take the fun out of everything," I said. But we took him to the nurse's.

***

**

*

"Alright! Since the pinata didn't work, we'll play ToD!" A few groans escaped. What was WRONG with these people?!

"I'll go first," piped Alice. I handed her the bottle. Before she's even set it on the ground it was spinning. Suddenly, she exploded into giggles.

"What?" I looked at the bottle and it was pointing at me. "DARE!"

"Alright, here's what you do," she start whispering instructions in my ear.

"NO!"

"Chickens. No chickens. You have to do it."

I sighed. "Oh ROSIE!"

Her headed snapped up. "What's gotten into you?"

"I love you too! Now, give me a kiss!"

She look skeptical but came forward. As soon as their lips touched, Emmett stepped back. "WHAT KIND OF A KISS WAS THAT?! IS THERE SOME OTHER GUY OUT THERE?! WHY WERE YOU KISSING NEWTON?!"

"What?"

"I AM DONE WITH YOU! YOU'VE BEEN WITH OTHER MEN!"

**APOV**

"I AM DONE WITH YOU! YOU'VE BEEN WITH OTHER MEN!" I laughed. Then, Emmett turned away from Rosalie and rose his nose up to the ceiling. It was a very funny sight and it made me laugh harder. Then he went to Lauren and surprised everyone--except myself and Edward--when he smashed his lips against hers. At first, she struggled but then she started to relaz, quickly getting excited. Before it became too much, Emmett pulled away. Edward and I were laughing while the whole room was in shock. No one saw that coming.

**BPOV**

"Edward," I said. I was hoping he could hear me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to go back to the...gym... That was a brilliant idea!

"Yes, love?" Damn, he heard me...

"Help me please? I don't want to drop the cake. Well, I do because I don't want to go back in there but I don't think Miss Gothen will be top happy when I have to come back for more of her supplies..." He kissed me forehead and took the cake.

**1. Leave a comment/PM with an idea if you wish to participate in the making of the special chapter. In it, you should include: name, idea, and the idea written out in story form.**

**2. All ideas and parts must be in before this story is over. **

**3. This chapter will be up after chapter 26. Hence, the whole, 'must be turned in before this story is finished.' **

**4. And, lastly, please, after you send this to me, leave something like: -FutureBCullen;-Jordan;-Bailey, whatever you wish to be called by. That way, I can say who participated and who I dedicate this story to. THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY VIEWERS! You guys mean the WORLD to me!**

**EX: review/PM to ToD/me**

**I'm not sure if this is late or not...but here is my suggestion for the  
special chapter:**

***For the special chapter, I think Jasper should have to stand on the roof of  
the school and scream the lyrics to "I'm Too Sexy" in his loudest voice while  
shirtless. So here is my written form:  
JPOV:  
I groaned but stood up and unbuttoned my shirt. The I walked to the building  
and found the stairs for the fire escape (I don't know, I guess I am assuming  
there is more than one level to each school building at Forks High...) and  
started to climb up, trying to remember the lyrics to that horrid song.***

**Here is my actual review, because I'm pretty sure you want one of those:**

**I really enjoyed your story! I love all the screen (or page) time you gave  
Emmett. I really adore his stupidity. Your details are great and overall,  
brillaint story! I look forward to reading more of your stuff!**

**Miyako Mizuki~**

***Notice: the *s indicate what you should do if you want to leave something for the special chapter.**

**If Miyako had wanted to only leave a suggestion she would do: **

**For the special chapter, I think Jasper should have to stand on the roof of  
the school and scream the lyrics to "I'm Too Sexy" in his loudest voice while  
shirtless.**

**Notice she also signed her name. Hope this helps! XD**

**--**

**Also, no stealing from other people's stories. For instance, you cannot do the whole random guy bit, the belongs to Jennifer (JasperSAYSrelax128)**

**--**

**This chapter is for vampyregurl09 who had the fight idea. Sorry it took so long! **


	21. Crying?

**Okay guys, bad news. I have to cut this story short. So, I'm going to finish E.M.C.C Day and then put up the last chapter. I don't know how many chapters more but I doubt it will be 26. I'm sorry but I don't have time. After we get back from vacay, it's about 3 weeks until school again so... SORRY!**

**~FutureBCullen**

**EmPOV**

"Dude, where's Bella and Eddie-boy?"

Alice smiled. "Just wait and see..." Stupid, secret keeping vampire... "I am not stupid!" Since when could she read minds?! "I can't. Your face is easy to read. You show emotions when you think something. Well, most of the time." What...? "Oh, never mind!" I shook it off.

"Eddie-boy, HURRY UP! We can't play Truth or Die without you!" Suddenly, Edward walked into the gym, scowling, soon followed by Bella who was laughing so hard, she would fall every few seconds. "What's the joke? Why are you laugh-falling, Bells?!"

"My name is not Eddie-boy," Edward hissed.

"Would I call you something that isn't your name?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Get over it. So, Bells, what's the joke?"

"Oh, nothing. Just what Edward did when he heard you." She gave another laugh.

"So, what did you bring me?"

"You? Who wants cake?!" There were shouts as people rushed to where Bella and Edward stood. Bella started jumping up and down. "Help...ME!!! I laughed. "Em...METT!"

"Fine, fine. Ruin all my fun... GET IN A STRAIGHT LINE!" When no one responded, I shrugged at Bella who glared back.

"HEY!" Heads turned to Alice. "Let's all have a dance off while we wait for cake to be served!" Bella gave her a grateful look. "Emmett, since it's E.M.C.C Day, why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" I went to the middle of the dance floor then went back to Alice. "Put on..." She nodded and turned to a CD player which she plugged into the wall and popped a disk into. _I'm Too Sexy _came on and I started breaking dancing to it.

"Pfft. Is that the best you've got, Cullen," Eric challenged. "I can do WAY better than that!"

**BPOV**

"Pfft. Is that the best you've got, Cullen," Eric challenged. "I can do WAY better than that!" This didn't look good. But, to my surprise, Emmett's eyes scrunched and load tears started to fall. Tears started to fall...Something didn't seem right about that but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Emmett, c'mon big guy! Let's just move on and do something else." He nodded, sniffled, and wiped away his tears.

"Alrighty," Boy Emmett recovers fast! "Let's all play..."

**Heeeeey! Do ya'll remember me? Ya, I'm the non-updating author of this story! **

**Okay, so, anyway, don't get pissed off at me and flame me because I said Emmett cried real tears. *GASP!* I will not be saying what they are playing but it's sorta predictable so...Anyway, I will also be cutting this story short. So, the next chapter is the last. Poll results are up and Edward won by a lead of 3 voters. XD Go you guys! Sorry this is short but...I'm on vacay and that's also why I'm cutting this short. I will be replying to all of the reviews I have not replied to in the next couple of minutes or so. Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! Last I checked, I had over 5000 hits! WHOOO! Tomorrow I'm going to an amusement park and then seeing HP 6! Tell me if you've seen it but don't tell me details! And tell me if you want the special chapter or not. Thanksies!! XD**


	22. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**BPOV**

"Bella. Bella, love? Wake up! Love, get up!" I groaned. "Bella," he chuckled.

"Go away..."

"Bella, c'mon, get up, we're going to be late."

I sat up. "For what? I thought we were play--" Wait, what?! What happened to the attic?! "Are there such things as witches?"

He laughed. "No. But why?"

"Because we were just in the gym..."

"Um...no...Bella love, are you okay?" He looked concerned as he felt my forehead.

"Bu...bu...but...we...playing...nightmares...drunk...WHAT?!" From his expression, I could tell he thought I was scared but quite frankly, I was relieved. I hadn't lived through the game, it had never happened.

"Bella, are you SURE you're okay?" At first, I was struck relieved but I started to hyperventilate. "Bella? Are. You. Okay?!" I was about to answer when I fainted.

***

**

*

I woke to murmurs and cold arms around my shoulders. "She's just in shock..."

"But from what?!"

"I don't know...Her talking is making no sense!"

"I thought you could see the future!"

"I can! But stop pressuring me!" I opened my eyes, wanting their fighting to stop.

"Bella, love, you're awake!" I sat up and looked around. I was on the couch in the living room, the family crowding around me.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. We're skipping today, by the way. I'm not going to risk taking you to school. So, care to explain what you've been talking about?" Was I talking about that out loud? Before I could answer, Emmett and Rose got up and left saying they had some 'homework' to do. I just shook my head. "The story, Bella?"

I sighed. "Well, have you guys ever heard of a game called Truth or Die?" When they shook their heads, I sighed, relieved.

"Bella?! What is it?!"

"She's just freaked out, that's all."

"Will you stop blocking your mind so we can all be on the same page?"

"No, I don't think I will. It's too good of a story to ruin!"

"Guys! Just get over it and I'll explain!"

**(A/N We are skipping this part. She's explaining her dream and then they go on with their day, blah, blah, blah. Nothing exciting...)**

**APOV**

"Alright...Mmhmm...Alright...Thank you Charlie!" I hung the phone up and squealed, jumping up and down. "BELLA!" She slowly came down the stairs.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"Guess...WHAT!"

"No make-overs, please! I'm innocent!" I laughed.

"Silly girl! You're sleeping over!" Her mouth dropped open and she stood there. Suddenly, Emmett was by her side and in no time at all, she had a goatee and a beard drawn on her face and we doubled over in laughter. When she finally came out of her daze, she grew red with anger.

"EMMETT! ALICE!" And then she stormed off to find Edward.

**EPOV**

As Bella walked into the room, I covered my mouth and looked away from her beautiful, mad face.

"Yes, love?"

"LOOK WHAT YOUR IDIOTIC SIBLINGS DID TO ME!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I roared with laughter then saw her eyes and I immediately quieted. "You think this is funny," she questioned in a strained voice and I shook my head. "Good. Now get it off, PLEASE! Or I will tell Charlie that yo--Emmett is sexually harassing me." **(A/N lolz, at my school, touching someone is considered sexual harassment. lawlz!) **I shut up and rushed her to Alice's bathroom where I quickly washed the marker off. Then, I took her out to dinner at the Bloated Frog. **(A/N In the movie, that's the restaurant the eat at, even though it's supposed to be that Italian Bella restaurant.)**

***

**

*

**BPOV**

After we got home, I went to Edward's room to change and take a shower**. (A/N Does anyone else seem to think that Bella takes too many showers**?) As we lay down on his bed--myself under the covers and Edward by my side--he began to sing my lullaby. Then, I heard them. "Hey, Emmett, I'm bored." Normally, I would have stiffened at this but knowing Truth or Die didn't exist, I was relaxed. "Should we play a game?"

"Sure!"

"Alright! What?"

"Hmm...How about...CHARADES!"

Alice must have shook her head. "Nah. You wanna play Go Fish?"

"No, too boring. Not enough action. "OOH! SIMON SAYS!"

"No, that's for little, IMMATURE kids." She over-emphasized immature but Emmett didn't seem to get the message. "Let's play...Two Truths And One Lie!"

"NO! Alright, last suggestion."

"Okay. Let's play dress-up!"

"No, we get one more! AND IT'S MINE!"

Alice huffed. "Fine...What do you want to play?"

"Let's play...TRUTH OR DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**

* * *

**

**Haw, I LOVE it when that happens in stories and movies! *sniffle* This is now...THE END...of ToD. *sniffle* Funeral services will be held at midnight tonight.**

**Alrighty, I have some credits/dedications!**

**Firstly, one of my BEST friends in life, Joie. Though you haven't read this, you're coming along with the whole liking Twilight biz and so I dedicate this to you.**

**Second, one of my BEST friends on here, Hannah. Dude, words cannot describe the way we interact. Even though you haven't read this either, you have been here for me when I've needed someone to talk to.**

**Third, my #1 fan, the evil little pixie. Dang, I didn't know I had fans but...YOU ROCK!**

**Fourth, I'd like to dedicate this story to disenchanted-fairytale-92 for saying this is the most realistic and best ToD story ever.**

**Fifth, all of my previous dedications. I'd love to name you all! But there are so many! Even the ones I haven't dedicated people to!**

**Sixth, I would like to dedicate this story to my brother, kpicm. Although you've been annoying the heck outta me, I love you and thank you for reading my story.**

**And lastly, (but not leastly) I dedicate this story to all of my reviewers and viewers! Thanks for staying true to me! **

**I love you all and I'm not the only one who's disappointed about ending this story but it must be done. The special chapter will be up sometime before the beginning of school. Aka, around August 20th or something. **

**New poll is up, BTW.**

**Thank you all and I love you. You guys ROK MY SOX!**

***Hugs and kisses to all!***

**~FutureBCullen (aka, Bailey/Jordan/gigglebox27)**

**Ending ToD with...**

**words-29,943****chapters-22****reviews-131****hits-****5,772****fave-****51****alert-****29**


	23. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Alright, I got some...news...**

**Okay!**

**1st...The Special Chapter has been put back. I WILL get it up though, promise!**

**2nd...You all (okay, maysbe...oh, idk...SEVEN of you) know that I have a poll up on my page about a sequel. That is in question. Even though you all want one, I am at a loss as to what to do next. If ANYONE has an idea as to what I can do, please tell me!**

**3rd...IF there is a sequel, know that I will be posting less frequently, seeing as school is staring in 16 days. (EW!)**

**And...**

**4th...If you want a sequil, I need you ALL to vote, not just 7 Popsicles, okay? **

**And while you all are voting, I will be filling my head with cartoons and books, TRYING to clear my writer's block. But I think the problem is that this story isn't MEANT for a sequel so I am trying my HARDEST to prove that theory wrong and come up with something for you guys.**

**That is ALL!**


	24. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You can get it at my channel thingy ma babbor. OH! NO! I'LL GET THE LINK! Click the following:**

http : //www . fanfiction . net /s / 5349363/ 1 /LoveGame

**It SHOULD lead you to LoveGame but if it doesn't (ie: link isn't clickable) then jsut highlight the address, copy, then paste in the address bar. Then you'll be there, YAY! Okay, also, sorry for the Author's Note sorta-thingy. But I wasn't gonna put it with the last chapter! And now...You-off to read! Me-off to downstairs to eat breakfast then go to school...**

**READ LOVEGAME, PWEEZ? You guys are the best so I know you will! And I'll start writing chapter 2 when I get home. NOW DO IT! Well, if you want.**

**XD**

**DON'T FORGET TO TAKE OUT THE SPACES IN THE ADDRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
